A Game With No Rules
by BritishBelle
Summary: She was only supposed to be in Beacon hills to collect a few things, that is until she decided to have a little fun. Just who is this girl? And what past does she have with the Alpha Pack? Summary Sucks but please read and let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Character. Just my OC's **

A Game With No Rules

Chapter one

After what seemed like hours of driving she drummed her perfectly manicured fingers against the wheel as the sign came closer into view.

**"Welcome To Beacon Hills"**

Curving her lips into a smirk she whispered to herself.  
"Time to have some fun".

* * *

Confused by the text Stiles had sent him, Scott made his way quietly into his best friends room.  
"Stiles what are you doing ?"  
Not noticing his friends arrival Stiles jumped, hitting his head on the window ledge he was crouched under.  
"Stop doing that!"  
Scott shrugged and walked over to the window peering out. He was immediately dragged down to Stiles' level.  
"Why are we down here?"  
"Well...umm..errr"  
Stiles rubbed his head and stood up slowly, taking Scott with him.  
"Look out there Scott what do you see" Stiles pointed to a house across the street.  
"Umm people carrying furniture and things into a house?"  
"Which means what Scott?"  
Confusion spread across Scott's features and Stiles sighed impatiently.  
"It means Scott, that someone is moving into that house"  
"Oh"  
Scott and Stiles turned back to the window to see a female figure step out of the front door.

* * *

After spending only an hour with the people she had persuaded to help her move her things, she was already losing her patience. Knowing that was not a good thing she decided to step outside to cool off. A light breeze wafted past her and she closed her eyes sighing softly.

"So what do we do?"

Her eyes immediately snapped open as she looked around scanning the area for the voice she had heard, her gaze landing on the two boys at a window. Furrowing her brow she proceeded to sit on the porch steps and listen in to their conversation.

"Why don't we go say hi or something, you know, welcome her to Beacon Hills"Suggested the tanned boy.

_cute._ A small smile played on her lips.  
"What if she's one of them?"

This time the smaller boy spoke up.

"Well we won't know if we stay here,besides if she is a werewolf then it's not like she will actually do anything in broad daylight when people are about" The tanned boy replied.

_werewolf huh_. _Now that is interesting._  
Pulling out her phone she began to type a quick message as she heard the two boys make their way downstairs, a plan already forming in her head. As soon as she heard the door open her demeanor instantly changed her eyes that were once cruel and dark now appeared bright and bubbly, as well as her posture becoming less fluid and more clumsy and awkward.  
Hearing someone clear their throat she lifted her head, partly looking up at the two people in front of her through her eyelashes. She smirked inwardly knowing her big brown orbs had them dazzled.  
Giving them an expectant look she brought the two boys back to reality.

"Well...umm...we...er...hi"

She giggled softly as she watched the two boys fumble over their words.  
"I'm Scott"

She turned to look at the teen who had just spoken up taking in his features. He had eyes almost as brown as hers and was slightly more tanned than her with an offset jaw that added to his naive look.  
Flashing them both a dazzling smile she stood up from her place on the porch and cocked her head to the side a little.

"And i'm Stiles, Scott's best friend" The other teen stated awkwardly holding his hand out.  
Pretending the exchange was just as awkward for her she lightly took his hand smiling almost sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you Stiles".  
Realizing she was yet to give them a name she let go of Stiles' hand, wrapping her arms around herself and bowing her head whilst she racked her brain for a believable name.  
Passing off the few moments of silence as nervousness, she looked up to the two boys and smiled softly  
"I'm Charlotte"  
The boy she now knew as Scott smiled at her in response.  
"So what brings you to Beacon Hills Charlotte?"  
Shifting her feet she looked at the brown eyed boy enjoying how they were almost uncomfortable around her.  
"Well I moved around alot and I guess after awhile, it just gets boring"  
Scott nodded in understanding.  
" Why Beacon Hills...I mean of all places to move to.."Scott elbowed Stiles in his ribs getting him to stop.  
"I just picked out a random map and pointed my finger at a random spot and decided wherever it lands i'll go there."  
"And it landed on Beacon Hills?" Stiles answered not quite believing it.  
"Yup" She replied popping the p.  
"So who did you move here with then?" Stiles never removed his gaze from her as he waited for an answer.  
"Its just me" she replied quietly staring at the ground.

Stiles was just about to ask another question when they heard a voice.

"Miss where do you want us to put these?"  
Turning around she saw one of the movers at the doorway holding a box,she spun her head back round to the boys not forgetting they were still there.  
"Sorry I gotta sort this out" She gave them an apologetic smile as she began to retreat to the doorway.  
"Wait!"  
Turning around she pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side and looking at Scott. Stiles was looking at Scott puzzled waiting to hear what he was about to say.  
"you're going to be going to Beacon Hills high right...I mean we'll see you there tomorrow?"Scott asked hopefully.  
Flashing him the brightest smile she could muster she nodded her head before heading through the door. As soon as she was sure the boys were out of hearing distance and back into their own house she dropped the facade replacing the wide smile with a malicious smirk, she mused to herself, her voice heavy and slow.  
"Looks like I have a school to enroll in".

* * *

Authors note: My OC will most likely be written as either she or her and also a little Charlotte. This is because her real identity is not known yet so she is kind of a mystery.  
Please read and review my lovelies :D


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon Hills High

Chapter two

Scott couldn't stop thinking about Charlotte. She had to have been around their age maybe a little older .She had a dusty light olive color to her and had huge brown eyes, her hair was a mass of dark chocolate waves that spilled past her shoulders ending just above her waist. She was quite tall and slender and was extremely beautiful. Scott thought back to what she was wearing, fitted black skinny jeans that hugged her figure topping it off with a dark purple button up shirt and simple black boots. The girls look was feminine but completely different from Lydia's over the top style and Allison's youthful clothing.

"Scott...Scott did you hear me?"Stiles screamed at him bringing him back to his surroundings.

"Sorry dude" Scott mumbled making his way over to a chair.

"I said is she a werewolf" Stiles sighed exasperated flailing his arms a little.

Scott shook his head.

"Nope not a werewolf, she's just a normal girl"

"Yes a normal girl that moves into a town like Beacon Hills without any parents or family"

Scott shot Stiles a look.

"I'm just saying Scott don't you think its a little weird"

"Well a bit but people leave their parents all the time, and I could hear her heartbeat she wasn't lying" Scott was starting to get annoyed with Stiles.

Stiles knew to drop the topic as he was getting wound up about it.

"So what movie are we watching?".

* * *

After spending most of yesterday getting her house organised and enrolling herself into Beacon Hills High School, she woke up excitement rushing through her as she headed to the bathroom. She had already managed to figure out that Scott was a werewolf and figured that there would most likely be others. She wasn't planning on going to school as she was in Beacon Hills for a specific reason and after thought, decided to put that plan on hold whilst she got properly acquainted with Beacon hills. Stepping out the shower, she picked up a crimson robe from the hook on the wall, and waded over to her wardrobe.

"What does one wear on their first day?"she pondered pulling out articles of clothing throwing them in random directions, still managing for them all to land in a neat pile on the edge of her bed. After consideration she decided on a pair of fitted jeans, a lace purple tank and a black fitted blazer along with a pair of 2 inch heels. Playing with her hair she debated on what to do with it.

She was tempted to wear her hair in her usual style of big sexy curls, but instead stuck with flat ironing her hair straight and pulling it into a high ponytail, not wanting to risk being recognized.

She applied minimal makeup adding only a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara with a soft peach gloss on her lips. When she was satisfied she made her way downstairs, deciding to skip breakfast and made her way to her car.

* * *

Pulling her car into the lot she could already hear the whispers and murmurs of the teens around her. She stepped out of her car to hear a voice calling her.

"Charlotte over here!" She turned round to see Scott and Stiles stood by a rusty blue jeep waving frantically and carefully maneuvered her way around the buzz of curious teenagers to greet the boys.

"Hey guys" She beamed a bright smile at them as the two just stood staring at her.

Realizing they weren't going to speak anytime soon she was about to begin conversation when a hand grabbed her arm thrusting her into a group of people.

" You must be the new girl, I'm Lydia Martin" She realized that this petite redhead was the one that had grabbed her arm and smiled politely at her.

"I'm Charlotte"

"Do I get a last name Charlotte?"Lydia pushed her.

"Charlotte Dawn"She replied cautiously

"Sorry about her she can be a bit pushy" She looked towards the girl that had just spoke. She was pretty. The girl had a pale complexion with rosy pink lips and soft brown hair that was curled with some parts pinned back.

"I'm Allison Argent" The girl stated giving a warm smile.

_Argent?.She's a hunter._

"So what class do you have now then?"Lydia pulled the schedule out of her hands and looked through it.

"Well you have maths and chemistry with me and that's about it, i'm not in your first class but Danny is ...hey Danny!"Lydia grabbed a teen that was walking past with a group of what looked like jocks.

"Hey Lydia" Danny smiled at her.

"This is Charlotte...she's new and you're in her first class"

Danny looked towards the new girl and held out his arm.

"Well Charlotte before we get to class we should probably go to your locker"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea"

"This is your locker then Charlotte" Danny smiled waiting beside her locker as she punched in her combo and began putting things in her locker.

"Hey Charlotte"

Turning her head she saw Scott at the locker beside her taking out some books. She smiled looking at him through her lashes and noticed how his eyes lit up.

"Hey stranger"she giggled cutely at him knowing he was enthralled.

Danny noticing the interaction between the two decided it was his cue to leave.

"Well Scott can show you to your English class, I gotta run"

Waving bye to Danny she turned back to Scott.

"So are you going to walk me to class?"

Scott blinked a few times taking a moment to process what had been said then began to lead her to English before heading to his own class.

The day went by quite smoothly the same process repeated over again. She would enter the class and be forced by the teacher to give a short introduction before taking a seat. She was on her way to chemistry when she was met with a familiar sound of clicking heels.

"Lydia hey "she cocked her head to the side greeting the red head with bright eyes.

"So you're sitting with us at lunch right" Lydia stated as if it was obvious.

_God this girl was becoming annoying_. Maintaining her facade she nodded her head slowly agreeing as they came closer to the classroom. Handing her slip to the teacher she heard him sigh in annoyance and jutted out her lips slightly, widening her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Mr Lahey looks like you'll be getting a new lab partner"

She looked at the teen who had just sat up straighter acknowledging her for the first time since she had entered the room. She almost laughed as she saw his eyes widen as he looked her up and down. Making her way over to the desk she flashed him her signature Charlotte smile and put her things down on the table.

"I'm Isaac"

She looked at him cocking her head to the side taking in his appearance, she couldn't help looking into his eyes.

_Gosh those eyes are so blue. Shame he's a werewolf._

Noticing his smirk she realized he was still watching her and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh.

"So where did you live before here"

"Well I moved around allot so I didn't really stay anywhere for longer than a week or two, but there was this one place, Willoughby in Pennsylvania I stayed there for a year,longer than anywhere else, apart from where I was born of course".

Isaac nodded his head at the girl intrigued.

"What made you leave?"

"Well it was a beautiful place and the people there were so friendly but-"

"-it didn't feel like home" Isaac finished her sentence for her and she nodded her head.

"What about you?..How long have you lived in Beacon Hills?"

"Since I was born"

"Well then you must know a lot of peoples secrets "

Isaac shifted uncomfortably in his seat glancing quickly over to Scott and Stiles. She giggled bringing Isaac's attention back to her.

"Mr Lahey its very nice that you want to make Miss Dawn feel welcome but my lessons are not the time to do that"

Isaac looked toward Mr Harris mumbling a quick apology then continued with the work. After the lesson had finished she walked with Isaac to Economics noticing immediately as soon as she stepped foot in the room, that there were several wolves in there. Quickly taking a seat she glanced around the room noticing two twins watch her. Where had she seen them before?. Raking through her thoughts she suddenly remembered them.

_Crap. They are the alpha twins._

Brushing it off she looked towards the teacher well aware the two were still watching her.

"Miss Dawn care to answer the question for us?"

_Wait when did he ask a question?_

"umm a lot?.. I don't know maybe a whole lot?"

A small smile played on her lips as the class erupted in laughter.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Dawn" The teacher frowned at her and she pouted in reply.

"Lahey what about you would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your invented jock stereotype?"

"Nah that's alright coach, i'm cool with it" Isaac smirked sitting back into his chair.

"Does anyone know the answer...anyone?"

After a few moments of silence Mr Finstock gave up moving onto a different topic. Wanting the class to hurry up and end she drummed her fingers on the table before lifting up her hand inspecting her manicure. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as the bell rang and she made her way to the lunch room. Looking over at the table Lydia sat at she immediately shook her head, Noticing the girl already stuck in the middle of telling an elaborate story.

_God I so cannot be done with that._

Looking around the room once more she spotted Scott indicating for her to sit with him, Stiles and Isaac. She made her way to the boys greeting them with a bright smile.

"Hey Charlotte I was trying to catch you after economics but you rushed out."

"Sorry about that"

"So you have study hall next right?"

Looking at Scott she nodded her head.

"Well great most of us are on the lacrosse team so for study hall we usually have practice..so people usually go watch."

"if I didn't know any better i'd think you boys were hoping i'd be your personal cheerleader"

The boys were silent as they shared awkward glances between each other.

"Well lucky for you I happen to be a great cheerleader"

"Is that so?" Isaac spoke up a smirk present on his face. Moving closer to him she nodded.

"Yup, in fact your looking at a former cheer captain"

She giggled as the boys widened their eyes in surprise.

"Really? I didn't peg you for the cheer-leading type"

She shrugged before biting into a strawberry. As the boys flowed into casual conversation she stretched her hearing to see if she could detect the twins.

"Is it her?"

"I don't know I mean it looks exactly like her but the girl seems too gentle and kind to be that bitch"

"I still think we should keep an eye on her though"

Absorbed into the conversation between the twins she didn't realize that Scott was talking to her.

"Charlotte...you there?"

Shaking her head she gave the teen an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I spaced out for a second there"

"We were just saying that were heading to the locker room to get ready for practice"

"Oh okay i'll see you on the field".

* * *

Perching on the bleachers she took out her phone checking her messages.

"Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?"

Looking up she noticed Lydia hand on hip, a scowl on her face.

"I decided to sit with Scott".

"Yeah well next time don't"

_If this girl does not shut up i swear she is going to_ _end up dead._

Just about to open her mouth to speak she heard Lydia's voice again.

"You see Scott and Allison are a thing so you can't have him"

"Scott said Allison dumped him?"

"Well yeah but they are just taking a break."

"Well tell Allison she doesn't have to worry...we're just friends."

Lydia pursed her lips reapplying a berry gloss to them.

"Fabulous"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she turned over to the boys who were now filling up the field, then back to Lydia who had now decided to sit next to her.

"How can you tell who they are?"

"By their number honey"

"Okay... who is who then"

Lydia began racing through the numbers giving names for each person that went by.

As the boys began a mock match Lydia immediately quieted watching the game. When it was finished she was almost sure she had lost her voice from cheering on the boys so much. She made her way over to them then she congratulated them once more before they headed to the showers.

Relieved that the first day was over she made her way to her car sliding into the drivers seat. Looking behind her she saw Scott and Stiles and waved at them smiling before heading home.

* * *

Stepping into her house she was greeted by a phone call.

"Have you found it's location yet"

"Not yet... i'm putting that on hold for a moment."

"What?.. why?"

"Ever hear the phrase know thy enemy?"

"Just don't get too caught up in your little game, you want it found as soon as possible"

"Careful what you say dear... you wouldn't want to lose my friendship now would you?"

All hints of Charlotte gone from her character she replied annoyance evident in her tone.

"Of course not".

Hearing the fear in the mans voice she chuckled.

"Now I have some interesting news on the Alpha pack for you".

* * *

**A/N : just to remind you all italics will be "Charlotte's" thoughts. :D  
Any guesses on what or who she really is?. Please read and review xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Visions

Chapter 3

After finishing the phone call she waded her way to the study picking up a bottle of bourbon on her way past. Sinking into the chair she pulled out the old journal she kept in her bag. Flicking through the pages she growled in frustration as she found no leads. Taking a large swig from the bottle she set the journal down and sauntered off heading upstairs. Quickly stripping off her clothes she changed into a black thermal and pink running shorts, before picking up her ipod and heading out the door. Looking ahead of her she noticed Scott leaving Stiles house and batted her eyelashes at him. Scott smiled back at her making his way over to her.  
"Going running?"  
"Yup no any good trails?"  
"There aren't really any trails here so people usually just stick to the path and run around the streets for a little while...oh and don't go into the woods."  
"Why not the woods?."  
"Oh er its just there were a couple of animal attacks a couple months, back that's all"  
"Okay stick to the path and no going in the woods, got it."smiling at Scott she put her headphones in and began a steady jog down the street.

* * *

Looking around she realized it was dark and decided to head home. Feeling a presence she spun around smiling when she realized it was Isaac.

"You know you probably shouldn't be out here alone at night"  
"And why is that" she asked playfully walking closer to him.  
"You never know what goes bump in the night" Isaac winked at her.  
"Well you better walk me home then."  
Isaac smiled at her agreeing to walk her home. Walking silently she shivered as the wind began to pick up. Turning to Isaac she smiled playfully.  
"Come on i'll race you."  
Not waiting for an answer she took off down the path not stopping until she made it to her house. Turning around on the porch she jumped as Isaac was directly behind her. After catching her breath she looked up at Isaac pouting.  
"You let me win."  
Isaac shrugged laughing in response.  
"I took pity on you."  
Giving him a playful shove she froze as her hand came in contact with his skin. Looking around she was no longer on her porch but in the forest. Hearing a howl she snapped her head round, watching as Isaac was thrown into a tree by an Alpha. Trying to walk closer she found herself unable to move as the scene played out in front of her. She closed her eyes opening them to see she was on her porch, Isaac watching her cautiously. Removing her hand she shot Isaac a smile before hurrying into her house closing the door behind her.

Isaac stood still on the porch, wondering what had came over Charlotte. One minute she was laughing and joking then she suddenly changed, the light in her eyes disappearing as she suddenly became distant. Isaac decided he'd ask her about it tomorrow knowing Derek would be expecting him back.

Heading to the shower she replayed what she had just seen in her head. Shrugging her shoulders she tossed her ipod on the bed.  
"Not my problem".  
Slipping into a pair of pj's she lazed on the couch in front of the fire watching the flames dance.  
Taking a sip from a glass of bourbon she reopened the journal she had abandoned earlier rereading one of the entries. Not finding anything useful she tossed it aside, reaching for the most recent of the bunch.

**"There was a fire at the Hale house yesterday. I suspect it was the hunters. I tried to go there to confirm my suspicions but I can't bring myself within meters of the house. The screams of fear, terror and pain its all too much. I fear that if I get any closer that the pain of those that are lost will kill me and I know why. I am being punished. I was supposed to be in that house with them, I saw that it was going to happen and I should've done something to stop it but instead, I left. Everywhere I look I can see there faces, The faces of my friends ."**

"Well that's new, I didn't know my family knew the Hales." After finding out the new piece of information she finished off her bourbon then decided to head to bed.

Looking down at her feet as she heard a rustling, she noticed the leaves around her. Taking in her surroundings it didn't take long for the brunette to realize she was in the woods. Wrapping her arms tight around herself she continued forward looking around anxiously. Seeing a figure move, she headed closer to it. As she moved closer to where the figure was she could hear soft whispers. Coming face to face with the figure she recognized it to be Bridget, the woman who had written about the Hale fire. She gasped as Bridget forcefully grabbed her hands leading her further into the woods. The deeper into the woods they went the louder the whispers became. The whispers turned into angry shouts and cries of pain as they stood meters away from a burnt old house. Turning back to Bridget she looked at the older woman who was still clinging to her like a vice. As her arms slipped out of Bridget's grasp she felt herself become engulfed in flames. Dropping to the ground she screamed in agony hearing Bridget's voice in the background.  
"This is my curse child, don't make it yours too".

Waking with a jolt she stretched her limbs groaning as she realized she was in the woods.  
"It was just a bloody dream." sighing she stood up brushing the leaves off her pj shorts and began to make her way back home to take a shower.  
"What are you doing out here."  
Spinning around on her heels she came face to face with a man a couple inches taller than herself with black hair and blue eyes, sporting a frown and a leather jacket.  
_So this is Derek Hale._  
Looking at him innocently she shrank into herself a little before saying  
"Apparently my unconscious self likes to take late night strolls into the woods."  
Derek narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him already beginning to walk away. Turning around she walked off in the opposite direction making her way home.

Looking through her wardrobe she carefully chose her outfit for school. Entering the kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee adding a few herbs to the mixture. After finishing her coffee she picked up her bag then went to examine herself in the mirror. Looking at the outfit she had chosen she smiled happy with herself. She had opted for an almost sheer black floral print top, teaming it with a cute lace skirt. Her hair was braided into a waterfall braid and she just looked the picture of innocence. Slipping on her favorite pair of 5 inch heels she headed out the door ready for the school day.

* * *

Isaac was just about to head to school when Derek called him. Isaac turned around looking at his alpha.  
"I want you to watch that new girl in town."  
"Sure why ?"

"Because she was in the woods this morning."  
"Scott said she wasn't a werewolf and she has a human scent."  
"I know that Isaac but she could be a hunter, with the alpha pack here we don't need her getting involved with things." Isaac nodded his head and left for school.

* * *

Stepping out of her car she was met by Isaac.

"Listen Charlotte about last night."

Looking directly into Isaac's eyes she focused on them.  
"Nothing happened, forget about it."  
She then removed her gaze from Isaac watching him as he was momentarily stunned.  
"Nothing happened." Isaac nodded before heading off to his locker.  
Making her way to her locker she almost felt the urge to hit her head against it as she heard Lydia approaching.  
"Charlotte we have maths together remember"  
Turning around to the girl she almost raised her eyebrow as she noticed how much pink the girl was sporting. The redhead was wearing a pale pink dress with bright pink flowers on it and bright pink lipstick to match.  
"How could I forget"she smiled with fake enthusiasm. Allison noticed this laughing a little.  
Walking to maths with Lydia she half listened to the girl nodding when appropriate.

Stiles watched as Charlotte entered the classroom with Lydia and Allison, she had such a gentle smile. Too gentle. Stiles could tell there was something not right about it which made him nervous. He turned to Scott an idea forming in his head.  
"Hey Scott we should hold a study group after school, you can invite Charlotte."  
Scott shot a confused look but agreed anyways.

Listening to the boys conversation a smile formed on her lips. She knew Stiles was wary of her and figured he would try and do something to catch her out. Quickly finishing the questions they were given to solve, she sat back in her chair thinking back to the dream she had. It had been a while since she had sleepwalked but she guessed that it was probably due to all the supernaturals in town. After class had finished she packed her things and headed to the next lesson, stopping when Scott approached her.  
"Hey Charlotte were having a study group later wanna join?"  
"Sure we can go to my place if you want?"  
"Great well we'll see you there after school then."  
The boys said their goodbyes as she went to her next class.

Scott and Stiles weren't paying attention to the work the teacher had set them, too busy discussing the plan for the night.  
"So all i'm saying is we slip some wolfsbane or mountain ash into her drink, I mean then we can rule out the monsters in the bestiary." Stiles explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"Alright fine. But you're probably wasting your time anyways" Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott knowing that Scott would refuse to believe that Charlotte may be evil.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and the brunette was relieved when she heard the bell ring, signalling the end of school. Heading to her car she drove home putting her family journals into a box and then putting them in the bottom of her wardrobe. She glanced over at the time, Scott and Stiles would be there in an hour. Wanting to keep herself busy she wandered around the house occupying herself until they arrived. Hearing a knock at the door she opened it to see the two boys stood there. Leading them into the living room she studied them, watching as the two boys looked around the house.  
"You want anything to drink?"  
"Er no thanks Charlotte i'm good"  
"I'm fine I have a bottle of water in my bag"  
Nodding at the boys she got herself a glass of water then went to get her bag from the hallway. Taking it as an opportunity Stiles slipped some mountain ash into her drink watching as it dissolved, the water quickly returning to it's clear state. Re-entering the room she sat on the couch next to Scott pulling out her homework. She picked up the glass bringing it to her lips, the boys watching her every move. _Mountain ash?.  
_Taking a sip she placed it down, Scott and Stiles sighing in relief as nothing happened to her.  
After about an hour of doing homework they decided to call it a night. Stiles left first saying bye then hurrying out the door. Scott hung back on the porch reluctant to leave. Leaning against the door frame she giggled at him.  
"Goodbye Scott"  
"Bye Charlotte".

Scott headed over to Stiles house climbing in through his window.  
"Hey Stiles!"  
Stiles, unaware of his friends presence jumped a look of panic crossing his features.  
"Don't do that!"  
Scott made his way over to Stiles bed sitting on the edge of it.  
"I told you that she was normal."  
"I don't know Scott she just seems evil."  
"Stiles your being paranoid."  
"Maybe I am... but I still don't like her."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I struggled so much writing this chapter so I apologize if it sucks. Reviews would mean a lot to me good or bad :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Chapter 4

Slowly approaching the house she opened the front door stepping inside. Taking in the setting around her she realized she had been there before. Hearing a child's laughter she continued down the hall.

"Hello is anyone there"  
Opening the door to the room the laughter was coming from, she stopped in her tracks recognizing the room. It was her old room. Looking around she noticed the room just as it was when she was 5. Walking over to the bed she sat on it feeling the soft pink sheets beneath her. The sun shone through the room the warmth of its rays hitting her. Closing her eyes she smiled enjoying the few moment of peacefulness. Opening them her gaze landed on a book on the table. Taking the book in her hands she brushed her finger over the front cover. Hearing a noise she turned to the doorway just as a tiny mass of curls ran past. Placing the book down she stepped out of the rooms and began the walk down the hall, following the sound of footsteps down the stairs. Seeing the little girl run out the front door she wandered after her heading to the doorway. Watching the small child run for the forest she shouted to her.  
"Hey kid wait up !"  
Slowly the girl began to turn around but before she could see the face of the girl a wave of dizziness crept up on her, everything fading to black.

* * *

Gasping for air she jolted up coughing violently. Raking her fingers through her knotted hair, she pulled the dried out leaves and twigs.  
"The woods again..seriously?"  
Picking herself up she waded through the tree's heading to her house. After some time she made it to her house and headed straight to the shower. Washing away the dirt and grime from the woods she sighed, the hot water soothing her stiff limbs. After making sure she was completely dirt free, she walked up to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day. Slipping on a pair of denim shorts she teamed it with a white blouse leaving the first couple buttons undone so her black lace bra was peeking out slightly and topped the look off with black ballet pumps and loose waves. Perching on the seat in front of her makeup counter she went to work making herself look flawless. First she began to cover up the faint dark circles that were beginning to appear under her eyes, then added a white shimmer to her lids and some mascara. Glancing at the time she noticed she had a while until she had to get to school so she decided to make herself some breakfast. Settling on a fruit salad she began chopping various fruits then put them into a bowl. Hopping onto the kitchen counter she took the bowl in her hands and enjoyed her quick meal. Tossing the bowl into the sink the brunette then picked up her keys from the counter and made her way outside.  
Enjoying the sun she climbed into her car smiling at the normalcy of it all. Turning up the radio she pulled her car out the drive, rolling down her window as she noticed Stiles failing at getting his jeep to start.  
"Need any help Stiles?  
Stiles eyes shot up before narrowing when he realized who the voice belonged to.  
"Nope don't need any help"  
Stiles made a final attempt to start his car overjoyed when the engine kicked in.  
Flashing her innocent Charlotte smile at Stiles she waved goodbye then carried on her drive to school the radio blaring loudly.

* * *

Pulling into the school she slid out of her car ready to greet the hustle and bustle of high school. Heading to her locker she spotted the two familiar boys at her locker. Approaching the two she shot them an amused look when there eyes widened taking in her choice of outfit.

"Hey guys."  
"He..um..you..errr...hi"  
Snaking her arm through Scott's she pulled him along to chemistry, Stiles tagging along.

Allison looked over at Scott feeling her heart pang. She knew she was the one that had ended things with him but even so, she still missed him. Following his gaze anger swept over her as she saw who he was looking at. Charlotte. She knew it shouldn't bother her after all Scott was no longer hers , but she couldn't help but feel there was something off about the Scott her jaw ticked when the beautiful brunette linked her arm with his pulling him along. Making her way to chemistry her anger escalated as Charlotte turned back to her winking before pulling Scott into the classroom.

Entering the classroom with Scott she let go of him and made her way to her lab bench.  
Noticing the absence of a certain blue eyed curly haired,werewolf she turned to Scott.  
"Scott where's Isaac?"  
Scott swallowed shooting a glance at Stiles before answering.  
"He's...er...not feeling too well."  
Knowing Scott was holding back the truth she wondered if the real reason Isaac was absent was something to due with the vision she had.  
"Right class today we're going to do a group experiment"  
Hearing the class groan Mr Harris smiled.  
"Mr McCall take the first station, Miss argent you can join him."  
Mr Harris quickly arranged the class into pairs setting them their first task.  
"So Charlotte is it? " Turning to the alpha twin she was paired with she smirked malevolently.  
"Yup"  
The twin narrowed his eyes at the girl watching her cautiously.  
Widening her eyes she regained her Charlotte persona smiling at him.  
"I'm sorry I don't know your name"  
"Aiden...it's Aiden."  
Nodding her head in acknowledgment she began mixing chemicals together in the test tube following the instructions Mr Harris had given them. After some time Mr Harris called time and she stood up to switch stations.  
Perching on a stool near Scott she greeted him giggling cutely.  
Scott smiled at her picking up a vial holding some chemical about to mix it with another. Putting her hand over his she stopped him.

"Unless you want to set us both on fire I suggest you don't do that."  
Scott laughed putting down the vial watching as she picked up an different vial and mixed it together. Making idle chit chat with Scott she ignored the dull ache that was beginning to form in her temples. Leaving Scott she stood up to move to the next station smirking when she saw Allison sitting waiting for her next partner.

Stiles looked nervously as the brunette girl made her way over to Allison.  
"Scott do you think that's a good idea?"  
"Think what's a good idea"  
"Charlotte and Allison"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well Allison is your ex and Charlotte is sitting with her"  
"Stiles you're being ridiculous"

"No I am not,she was talking to one of the twins earlier."  
"Stiles what is your problem with Charlotte!"  
Stiles shook his head at Scott knowing that he was not going to listen to him and turned back to the experiment they had in front of them.

* * *

Heading to economics she slipped into her chair waiting for the lesson to start. Unable to concentrate she let her mind wander as she looked around the classroom. Hearing a familiar childish laugh she turned her head just in time to see a young girl run past the doorway. Looking back to the classroom no one seemed to notice anything but her. Getting out of her seat she followed after the little girl ignoring the teachers requests for her to sit back down. Ending up in an empty hallway she sighed in frustration shaking her head.

"What is wrong with me"  
Heading to the bathroom she touched up her make up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
Hearing the bell ring for the next lesson she was relieved to find that she had study hall. Making her way to the bleachers she was confronted by Scott and Stiles.  
"Hey Charlotte are you okay."  
She replied to Scott smiling sweetly.  
"Yeah i'm fine just feeling a little ill."  
"I'm glad you're feeling better."  
Scott headed to the playing field as coach called them to start training.  
Pretending to watch the boys practice she thought about the little girl, wondering who she was and why she had suddenly decided to show up.  
_The sooner I get out of this town the better._  
The rest of the day went painfully slow people asking her if she was feeling alright and if she needed to go see the nurse.  
When the day was over she all but ran to her car to escape.

* * *

Picking up a bottle of whisky she unscrewed the lid before taking a large swig of the drink. Heading to the study she pawed through her collection of family journals and books looking for the book that she was holding in her dream. Frustrated she threw the book she was currently holding in her hand across the room, letting out an annoyed scream when it collided with a vase. Abandoning the mess she changed into a black thermal and yoga shorts then put her running shoes on and headed out the door. Not even getting to the bottom of the street she was stopped by two alphas.  
_Great. just what I need._  
Smiling brightly at the two she cocked her head to the side.  
"Hey"  
"What game are you playing?"  
Losing her Charlotte persona she looked at the two her eyes cruel and dark.  
"Why I don't know what you're talking about?"  
She mused batting her eyelashes.  
"Why are you in Beacon hills?"  
"That's for me to know and for you boys to ...not".  
"Look whatever it is just get on with it and leave."  
"Or what...you'll huff and you'll puff?."  
The two alphas began to get angry there eyes glowing red.  
"Careful boys were out in public, and your baby blues are glowing"  
As their eyes faded to their original color she began to head off, not getting anywhere as she was yanked back into place by her arm.  
"We're not done here"  
Yanking her arm out of their grasp she narrowed her eyes venom in her voice.  
"You may not be, but am"  
Heading off down the street she continued her run, the two alphas going the other way.

* * *

Stiles looked out of his window noticing the two alpha twins talking to Charlotte.  
"I knew there was something up with her!"  
Pulling his phone out he rang Scott.  
"Scott Scott Scott"  
"What is it Stiles?"  
"Charlotte she's talking to the alpha twins..."  
"What?"  
"And now they look pissed...Scott I need you to come over here and use your wolf hearing to see what they're saying."  
"Seriously Sstiles?"  
"Wait there leaving now"  
"Goodbye Stiles."

* * *

Running into the woods she picked up from a fast jog into a woods. Hearing a rustle and footsteps behind her she turned around only to be pinned against a tree.  
"Huh I didn't think you were one for small towns."  
Looking at the omega that had followed her she rolled her eyes.  
"What can I say, its a beautiful place"  
"And an ever better place to die"  
A malicious smile spread across her features as she looked at the omega.  
"Couldn't agree more"  
Quickly flipping the omega around she ripped out the wolfs heart before dumping it and the body on the ground.  
Reaching into the back pocket of the dead wolf she picked out the note and stuffed it into her pocket.  
"Not like this will be any use to you anymore"  
Pulling out her phone she contacted Scott another idea forming into a head.  
"Hey Charlotte"  
Pretending to cry she spoke to Scott faking stutters.  
"I was in the woods...and..and I know...you told me stay out of the woods...but there's..blood...and there is a body..and...I know I should've called an ambulance or the police or something but I didn't know what to do...so I called you"  
"Shh its okay i'll come get you."  
Smirking she sniffled agreeing with Scott.  
Hanging up the call she waited for Scott to arrive and looked down at her hands frowning at the blood on them._Well this is going to need some explaining._

Seeing Scott she ran to him and he pulled her into a hug.  
"Hey i'll take you home and take care of everything."  
Nodding she followed him getting into the car.

Watching Scott leave with the girl Derek and Peter stepped out of the shadows to take a look at the body.  
Looking towards his uncle, Derek looked at the man his lips pressed into a firm line.  
"Werewolf?"  
Peter nodded his head.  
"Probably an omega."  
"So do you think the alpha pack did this?"  
Peter shook his head.  
"I don't think its the alpha pack, if it was them i'm sure they would've put on more of a show, whoever this was wanted to make themselves known, without making themselves known."  
"Well it looks like we have another problem."

* * *

**A/N : Read and review my lovelies :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know you

Chapter 5

Scott pulled into the drive and helped Charlotte out of the car. Watching her intently he kept his gaze on her as she quietly entered the house. Following her he looked around the house glancing every now and then at the paintings and artwork that were placed on the walls. Scrunching up his face in confusion he noticed that there were no photos of family or friends. Turning back to her he followed her as she disappeared into another lavish room decked out with sleek wallpaper and chic furniture,and began making her way upstairs.  
Reaching the top of the stairs Scott followed Charlotte's gaze, his eyes landing on the dried blood that covered her hands. The brown haired beauty looked up at him their eyes meeting.  
"I'm going to go shower so unless you're planning on joining me..."  
Scott's eyes widened and he looked at his feet slightly embarrassed.  
"Sorry...i'll er wait downstairs"  
Scott headed downstairs hearing a door shut and the sound of running water.

Feeling restless he wandered around the house deciding to keep himself occupied. He partly blamed himself for Charlotte finding the body. Scott new it wasn't his fault but still felt guilty. He couldn't remove her tear stained face from his thoughts, but found it unnerving how even though she had been crying her eyes seemed almost empty not showing any sort of emotion. Running his hands through his hair he sighed. He was being paranoid. Stopping outside a room with a closed door he reached out his hand to turn the handle then hesitated before dropping his hand back down to his side and carried on to kitchen. Scott raised his eyes impressed with the design of the kitchen. The whole house seemed to have a constant theme of black white and modern. The Kitchen floor was covered in Giant black tiles and the walls were all white with large canvases of abstract black and white artwork. In the middle of the kitchen was a black breakfast bar surrounded by several white stools.

Hearing the shower click off he made his way to the sofa in the living room and sat down taking his mobile out of his jean pocket opening the text that had been sent to him from Derek.  
**Scott, ask the girl if she seen anything suspicious when she was in the woods.**  
Scott typed a quick reply promising to talk to Charlotte.

"Hey"  
Lifting his head he slipped his phone back into his pocket before giving Charlotte a warm smile. The brunette had her wet hair tied into a loose ponytail and was wearing dark red pyjama shorts that had cute little white hearts on with a black vest.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Scott looked as the girl pursed her lips raising her eyebrow a little.  
"Sorry stupid question."  
Charlotte perched on the sofa beside Scott tucking her feet underneath her before turning to look at him again. Scott was the first to raise his voice.  
"Did you see anything in the woods I mean apart from..."Scott trailed off not wanting to mention the body.  
Looking indifferently she turned towards the fireplace watching the flames as she spoke.  
"I didn't see anyone, I don't even know why I went in the woods"  
Scott nodded at her.  
"What do you think did that?"  
Scott could hear the curiosity in her voice and chose his words carefully before answering.  
"It was probably an animal attack."  
"I'm fine you know, you don't have to stay."  
"You just found someone dead, i'm not leaving you."  
_How sweet._  
"Scott i'm not going to do anything stupid anyways won't your mom wonder were you are"  
Knowing she was right he shrugged his shoulder in defeat.  
"Fine i'll stay till you fall asleep"  
Pouting she agreed yawning stretching her arms out.  
"Tired?"  
"Yup"

Scott pulled the girl closer to him so her head was resting against his chest. Scott focused on her heartbeat listening to the soft thumping fall into a soft rythmn as she fell asleep. Carrying her upstairs he opening her bedroom door before peeling back the red satin sheets of the bed and placing her down gently careful not to wake her. Closing the door he left the house an made his way to stiles entering the house through the window.

Looking at his friend sat at the computer he slowly approached peering at the screen.  
"What are you looking at."  
Watching as stiles jumped falling out of the chair he laughed at his friend.  
"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me !"  
"Sorry."  
"Derek told me about the body"  
"Wait Derek was here?"  
"That doesn't matter"  
"So did he say who did that to the body"  
"They don't know"  
"Sell it could of been the alpha pack right."  
"That's what I thought but Peter said it wasn't...wait Charlotte found the body right.?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well what if it as her?"  
"Stiles she was crying why would she do that if she killed them "  
"Guilty conscience."  
"Stiles the body had their heart ripped out last I heard humans can't do that"  
"Well what if she's not human...what if she's just pretending to be."  
Scott sighed frustrated.  
"I'm going to go see Derek, see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure."

* * *

Gasping she looked around frantically, instantly relieved to find herself in her room.

_Stupid dreams._

Crawling out of bed she frowned at the dark circles under her eyes then turned to her wardrobe opening it. Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans she picked out a black cami and a cropped light wash denim jacket. Pairing it with a colored scarf she slid on dark black lace up booties before walking to the mirror to address her hair.  
Leaving her hair in natural curls she messed them up then picked up the small bottle of liquid eyeliner carefully applying it to her waterline. After adding a wand of mascara and a touch of lipstick she made her way downstairs picking up dark shades on her way.  
Glancing at her phone she rolled her eyes noticing she had 34 missed calls and 12 texts from Scott. Quickly checking through the messages she deleted them and tossed her phone into her bag and headed to her car.

* * *

Reaching the parking lot she searched around for a familiar blue jeep to find it wasn't there.  
Walking to her locker she stopped short looking at the flyer that was on the notice board.  
Turning her head she noticed Isaac at his locker and made her way over to him.  
"Hey"  
Isaac turned to her smiling

"You curled your hair?"  
"Nope its natural."  
"I like it."  
If she wasn't wearing shades she would of batted her eyelashes instead settling for a seductive smile.  
Isaac flashed her a smirk before his features turned sympathetic.  
"Scott told me about the body...how are you holding up."  
Sending a shrug his way she changed the topic remembering the flyer.  
"Whats a lock in ?"  
" You've never been to one?"  
"Nope"  
"Well basically everyone gets locked in school all night till morning."  
"Interesting. So what do people do at a lock in then?"  
"Some people take the time to finish projects but the majority party and rig the classrooms."  
"Sounds like fun...how come you weren't at school yesterday?"  
Isaac smirked.  
"Why...did you miss me."  
Flashing a dazzling smile she answered playfully.  
"Maybe"  
Waiting for an answer she played with her hair cocking her head to the side.  
"Hey Isaac"  
Turning around she bit her lip stifling a giggle as Scott's eyes widened in recognition realizing the curly haired beauty in front of him was her.  
"Charlotte?"  
"Hey Scotty"  
Hearing the bell ring indicating they were to go to class she sauntered off leaving the boys as she headed to economics.  
"Miss Dawn no sunglasses in class."  
Ignoring Mr Finstock she sat in her chair resting her head on her hands and flashed him a smile. Seeing Scott enter the classroom she turned his way as he approached her desk.  
"How are you coping?"  
" McCall sit down!"  
Scott turned to the teacher before looking back at her.  
"I'm fine."  
Waving her hand in front of his face in a simple gesture to get him to move she turned her attention to the front.  
After the lesson ended She made her way to the next class Scott and bombarding her with questions.  
"Scott how many times do I have to tell you i'm fine."  
Entering the maths class she took a seat at the back of the classroom pulling out her phone exchanging a few texts.  
"Who are you texting?"  
Turning to the person who had just spoken she rolled her eyes.  
_Of course it would be Stiles._  
"A friend."  
"Oh".  
Turning back to the work in front of her she completed it and picked up her phone responding to the message that was sent to her.  
Drumming her fingers against the table she slouched back in her chair bored.  
The rest of the day went by painstakingly slow Scott following her everywhere.  
Turning to Isaac she mouthed to him.  
"Get rid of him."  
Isaac laughed as they headed to the lunch room.  
Sitting at their usual table sent a smile towards the alphas sat at a table not too far away then pulled her phone texting rapidly.  
" You've been texting all day who are you talking to"  
Not bothering to look up from the screen she replied to stiles.  
"I already told you, I'm talking to a friend."  
"You have a friend?."  
Looking at Isaac she placed her hand over her heart feigning mock hurt.  
"I happen to have lots of friends i'll have you know."  
Isaac chuckled leaning back in his chair.  
"So are you guys going to the lock in?"  
Scott and Stiles exchanged glances before speaking up.  
"You sure it's a good idea?"  
Flashing a smile she shrugged.

"Sure it'll be fun."  
The bell went signalling the end of lunch and everyone got out of their seats leaving the lunch hall.  
"So what do you boys have now?"  
"Gym"  
Looking at Isaac she groaned.  
"Me too, I hate gym."  
Parting ways she headed to the girls locker room changing into a pair of black yoga shorts and a pink sports tank. Heading out to the field she abandoned her sunglasses and tied her hair into a ponytail.  
Catching sight of Isaac and Stiles she waved at them receiving smiles in return.  
"Okay everyone warm up! girls on the left of the field boys on the right."  
Making her way over to the congress of girls she noticed a tanned alpha amongst the group. Sauntering up to the girl she flashed her a devilish grin.  
"Cora isn't it?"  
The girl narrowed her eyes at her before replying cautiously.  
"Yeah..."  
Nodding her head in acknowledgment she began stretching moving down to touch her toes. Lifting up she noticed Cora watching her and she cocked her head to the side.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like i'm doing,I'm stretching"  
"I mean what are you doing in Beacon Hills."  
"That's funny everyone seems to be asking me that"  
"Well maybe because they're trying to find out your motives."  
"Does there always have to be a motive?"  
"With you?...yeah"  
"Is it so hard to believe that I came here for a change of scenery?"  
"Yeah I doubt that, why would you come here when you made so much effort to get rid of me in New Orleans."  
"Honey I didn't come here for you"  
Deciding to end the conversation she moved off into an open space,launching into the air, preforming a series of back flips landing in the splits.  
Turning to Cora she winked as a series of cheers and clapping erupted around her. Hopping up she was met by Isaac and Stiles looking impressed and shocked.  
"What? I said I hated gym not that I wasn't any good at it."  
After the noise had died down everyone began a jog around the track on coaches orders.  
"I didn't take you as the kinda girl that would be any good at sports."  
"Well maybe i'm not the girl you think I am."  
After a few moments of silence Isaac spoke up again.  
" There is something different about you."  
Cocking her head to the side she furrowed her brow.  
"Hm?"  
"I mean your completely different to all the girls round here."  
"Good."She replied with a small smirk. "Why do you say that?"  
"Well when I first saw you you seemed like just another regular, shy pretty girl but then they are other times I look at your, or you say things and its like, like you're a completely different person."  
Momentarily speechless she looked at him trying to muster up a reply. Regaining her composure she flashed him a girlish smile.  
"You think i'm pretty."  
"Your doing it now, as soon as you showed a flicker of something you changed instantly."  
Opening her mouth to say something she found herself not able to get any words out.  
"So am I ever going to get to know the real Charlotte.?"  
She narrowed her eyes her voice cold.  
"Maybe,but it's not going to be pretty."  
Turning round she jogged off the track heading to the locker room aware of Isaac's eyes on her.

* * *

**A/N: so this was kinda a filler chapter...next chapter is the lock in and I promise there will be allot of action and drama. ;)  
Review and let me know your thought and opinions :D**


	6. Chapter 6- Locked in

Chapter 6

After her encounter with Isaac she was conflicted. She was getting bored of the goody goody Charlotte act, and it did last longer than she expected for someone to start pulling at the seams of the facade. But it was the fact that it was a werewolf who was trying to find out the real her that bugged her the most. Isaac, the blue eyed incredibly gorgeous beta. Re applying her lipstick she decided that she'd see how things played out and go from there.

Leaving her English class she headed straight out the door avoiding Isaac. Glad she had study hall she left the school deciding to use the time to properly explore Beacon Hills. Heading into a coffee shop she noticed Lydia and Allison had had the same idea as her, sitting down at a table sipping their frothy drinks. Picking up the Black coffee she ordered, she took a sip, the hot liquid burning her throat a little. Exiting the coffee shop she tossed the coffee into a trash can and proceeded down the street. Feeling a presence approach her she peered over her shoulder groaning loudly as she was joined by another werewolf.

"There goes the neighborhood"  
"Well aren't you friendly"  
Snorting she rolled her eyes.  
"Go away"  
"Is that anyway to speak to someone trying to make conversation."  
"Sorry to disappoint but I don't talk to strangers."  
"Come on I promise i'm not a killer"  
The man pursuing her chuckled to himself, laughing at a private joke.  
"I'll scream"  
"Oh now, don't do that."

Continuing down the path she glanced at the man still firmly by her side.  
"i'm Peter hale and I already know who you are, so now we're not strangers"  
_Peter Hale huh._

"I take it you have a question?"

"I'm just curious, the girl who moves into town all alone,nobody knowing anything about her at all quite intriguing."  
"Go on..."  
"Where are your family?"  
"I don't have a family."  
"Everyone has a family."  
"Well i'm not everyone."  
Seeing her car come into view she spun round and threw the werewolf a dull expression.  
"Well all this talking is boring me so if you need me...don't need me."  
Pivoting round to face her car she disappeared into the drivers seat, leaving behind the werewolf.

* * *

Getting to the house she dumped dumped her bag at the door and made a beeline to the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of liquor out of the cupboard she then sprawled on the couch gulping down the alcoholic drink. After emptying the bottle she headed to the study settling down next to a stack of old leather bound books. Selecting one she flipped through the pages brushing of the dust pausing when she found the page she needed.

"Looks like I need to head back out"

Climbing out of the car she looked at the sign in front of her  
**'Beacon Hills Animal Clinic'**

Cocking her head to the side she placed the palm of her hand towards the door and closed her eyes.  
_I guess this is the right place._  
Pushing through the door she heard a voice.  
"Sorry we're closed."

She followed the voice smirking when the man turned to her his eyes widening in fear.  
rolling her eyes she made her way over to the cat he was working on running her hand through its fur. Hopping onto the counter the cat jumped into her lap nuzzling into her.  
"I know you know about this town, and i'm guessing you probably know about me too...so I need a favor."  
"Now that depends on what kind of favor you're asking for."  
"It's simple really, you see with me being new to town I haven't exactly had time to grow my own so I need a few herbs, and I know you have a fancy little collection."  
Handing a list to the vet she watched as he looked through it and nodded his head.  
"What do you need these for may I ask?"  
"Nothing life threatening, that's all you need to know."  
The vet handed her various bottles of colored powders and herbs and she put them in her bag. Picking up the cat from her lap it whined as it was placed on the counter.  
"Oh and buy the way i'd appreciate if you don't let the wolves in on my... abilities."  
Sending the vet a warning he agreed not to and she headed out the door.  
Opening her car door she turned her head to the woods narrowing her eyes.  
_Bloody werewolves._

Climbing into the car she hit the accelerator driving off towards her house.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of bickering she ran her fingers through her hair and walked up to the window. Leaning out she saw Stiles and Scott stood by his jeep.

"We are not going to the lock-in Scott."  
"Charlotte said she was going to be there, and with the twins probably going we need to go and make sure she's safe."  
"Yeah well i'm not sure that we need to worry for Charlotte."  
Bored with the petty argument she decided to make herself known, shouting to them.  
"Morning boys."  
The two boys turned to her and she flashed them a smile, receiving a wave from Scott and a frown from Stiles. Stiles opened the door to his jeep and climbed in muttering. Scott looked between the two and sighed.  
"I'll see you at school?"  
"Bye Scotty"  
After the two teens disappeared down the street she closed the window and padded barefoot downstairs blaring music loudly throughout the house. Locating a bottle of whisky she left it on the coffee table and went to get ready for school.  
Pawing through her closet she selected a pair of skintight black skinny jeans, and a purple ruched v neck tank. Examining herself in the mirror she decide to curl her hair in tight bouncy curls. After adding smokey eye shadow to her lids she added kohl eyeliner then looked back at the mirror pleased with her work. Hearing her phone ring she picked it up glancing at the caller id.  
"Hey Scotty"  
"Where are you? class starts in like two minutes and you haven't even arrived yet."  
"Calm down Scotty i'm on my way."  
"Kay see you in class."

Zipping up her heeled booties she grabbed a tight black cropped denim, pulled her bag on her shoulder and drove to the school.  
Strutting down the empty hallway she made her way to her locker organizing her things.

* * *

Listening to Mr Harris drone on Isaac kept his eyes on the door waiting for his lab partner to turn up. Turning to Scott he noticed Scott's eyes were also on the door. Hearing the clip clopping of heels approaching the room Isaac turned to the door watching as the beautiful brunette walked in. The whole class stopped their chatting awestruck by the girl. Today she was wearing tight figure flaunting clothes and eye catching sultry makeup. Caught up in her appearance he was almost startled when he heard Mr Harris' voice.  
"Miss dawn your late-  
"-Sorry I got...held up."  
"Next time i'll give you a detention, now sit down and get on with your work."  
"Whatever."

* * *

Turning to face Isaac she pouted.

"You still going to the lock-in tonight?"

"Umm..er..yeah..I..guess"  
"Great"  
After chemistry had finished she went through the rest of her morning lessons, Isaac and Scott not in either of them. The bell rang for lunch and she headed to her locker putting away a few books.  
"Whisky?"  
Making eye contact with Isaac she smirked.  
"Should make the lock-in allot more entertaining"  
Isaac raised an eyebrow at her then said a quick goodbye noticing Scott and Stiles heading to the library. Making her way to the lunchroom an evil smile spread across her features as the alpha twins caught her eye. Storming up to the two she gripped the back of their necks tightly pulling them out of their seats a little.  
"Were you two boys following me last night?"  
"Deucalion told us to keep an eye on you."  
"Oh he did ,did he,well let me be exceedingly clear about something."  
Tightening her grip on the two alphas she laughed hearing them gasp in pain.  
"If you two decide to try and follow me again , you'll do so without the benefits of a beating heart. Got it?"  
Wincing the alphas tried to nod their heads.  
"Yeah"  
"And tell your alpha, if he wants to know what i'm up to, then he can ask me himself."  
Letting go of the two, they slumped into their chairs rubbing the back of their necks.  
"See you boys at the lock in".

* * *

Allison let her eyes wander around the lunchroom stopping at Charlotte She watched curiously as the girl grabbed the two twins her eyes murderous. Trying her best to hear the exchange between them she failed only able to hear Lydia rambling on about a sale at Macy's. Allison turned to Lydia nudging her shoulder.  
"Hey Lydia look over there"

"They look afraid."

"Why would an alpha pack be afraid of a teenage girl."

"Well then Allison, looks like we're going to have to find out."

Following Lydia to the library for study hall Allison pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Lydia opened her pink laptop and began typing.  
"The boys said that Charlotte lived in Willoughby, Pennsylvania for a while didn't they?."  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Well lets see if we can get anything on her from Willoughby."  
Allison peered at the laptop screen as Lydia typed Charlotte's name in the laptop.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing about a Charlotte Dawn in Willoughby."  
"I heard her mention something about New Orleans."  
Lydia began typing again and still came up with no results.  
"There is no record of anyone named Charlotte Dawn in New Orleans or Willoughby."

"Can you try and find any articles from Willoughby? ,maybe their is something on some strange occurrences."  
Lydia put her fingers to the keys on her laptop again and scanned through the links that appeared on the page.  
"Well there's nothing interesting in Willoughby, just the usual congratulations and new store openings."  
Moving on to New Orleans Lydia scrolled through the articles nothing interesting her.  
"The only things they seem to have on New Orleans is articles about parties, parades and new nightclubs."  
Looking through pictures with Lydia, Allison recognized a familiar mass of curly hair among a crowd.  
"Wait Lydia go back."  
"Allison this picture doesn't tell us anything, just that she liked to party in New Orleans."

Examining the picture Allison tried to spot a flaw. Charlotte was sat perched on a bar her arm around a guy that was singing. They were surrounded by a group of people, the whole thing seemed completely innocent. About to give up on her search she noticed something Charlotte and a group of people had in common.  
"Wait Lydia do you see that symbol."  
Pointing out a tattoo on the arm of the bartender she explained to Lydia that several of the people standing around Charlotte had the same tattoo.  
"Charlotte doesn't have a tattoo...though Ally."  
"Zoom in on her bracelet."  
Lydia rolled her eyes but still zoomed in on the picture.  
Two golden snakes intertwined with each other with a foreign language etched into their skin, made up the bracelet.  
"It matches the tattoos."  
Allison snapped a few pictures of the bracelet and tattoo's on her phone.  
"I'll take these to my dad and see if he knows what they might mean."  
Slinging her bag on her shoulder Allison exited the library bumping into Charlotte.  
The girl cocked her head to the side smirking at Allison.  
"Hey Allycat"

Allison looked up at Charlotte nervously.

"Hi Charlotte"

Charlotte slung her arm around Allison leading her into economics.  
"What were you and Lydia doing in the library?, I figured you two would spend the time drooling over the boys playing lacrosse."  
"We were just doing some studying."  
Charlotte gave Allison a knowing look.

"Find anything interesting?"  
"Yeah actually I did."  
Entering the classroom Charlotte remover her hand from the huntress taking a seat at the back of class. After the students had filed in the Mr Finstock spoke up.  
"As you are all aware the school lock-in is tonight."  
The whole class began to cheer and whistle.  
"But due to events over the past year or so, there will be chaperones to make sure you students are safe and well behaved."  
The news received groans and complaints from the teenagers.  
Allison felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. Lydia looked over at her expectantly. Allison mouthed to the girl.  
"My dad."  
Receiving another text she noticed it was from Lydia.  
**What did he say? -L**

_**He thinks that the alphas might try something at the lock in, he's sending a few hunters. -A**_

**That must be what they mean about the chaperones - L**

Looking around the classroom she saw Charlotte was also busy texting.  
_**What if it's not the alphas that might try something tonight, it could be Charlotte-A**_

**The lock-in dosen't start till 6, ask your dad about the symbol as soon as you get home- L**

_**Sure-A**_

Allison paid little attention to the rest of her lessons, eager to get home and get to the bottom of the meaning of the symbol. After the bell went signalling the end of the school day she hopped into her car heading straight home. Allison's dad was in the kitchen talking to a group of hunters explaining the plan for the lock-in.

"Hey dad"

"Allison?, I though you were going to Lydia's before the lock-in?"  
"Oh I am I just wanted to ask you something."  
Allison looked between the group of hunters and her dad indicating she wanted to talk alone.  
Her dad followed her into the living room and she pulled out her phone.  
"Me and Lydia were doing some research, and we found this symbol. Do you know what any of it means?"

Taking Allison's phone her dad examined the picture closely.  
"I've never seen anything like it, it could just be a tattoo."  
"But its on the bracelet too."

"Your probably just looking too deep into things Allison, as far as i'm aware it doesn't have any supernatural significance."  
Allison nodded in defeat.

"Okay, well i'm going to go to Lydia's and get ready for the lock-in."  
"Be careful Allison."  
"I will dad, I have weapons in my locker remember"  
"Have fun".

* * *

Pulling up into her drive she saw Isaac and Scott follow Stiles out of his jeep.  
"Derek called, said Argent has his hunters heading to the lock-in."  
_Well this is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

"Maybe it'll keep the alphas in check."

"I don't think so, I think they may still try something."  
Shutting the car door she heard the boys go silent as they felt her presence. Not wanting to make conversation she hurriedly opened the door to her house and disappeared inside. Discarding her jacket she headed to the kitchen and heard a knock at the door. Walking back to the door she opened it putting her hand on her hip agitated. Looking around she frowned to find nobody there. Listening for Scott and the others she found that they were in Stiles' house and she pouted puzzled. Shrugging her shoulders she closed her door and got her things ready for the lock-in.  
After a quick touch up to her makeup she walked to her car and found a letter tucked behind a windscreen wiper.  
**Talia,**

**I figured you won't be leaving Beacon Hills to come celebrate your birthday,**

**shame really, you throw the best parties,**

**anyways your gift should arrive within the next few day,**

**I know you'll love it**

**all the best and good luck**  
**M.**  
"Talia?"  
Turning around to Isaac she glared at him.  
"You know its rude to read people's letters"  
Brushing past him she watched as the scenery around her faded into that of the schools. Watching as Scott and Isaac got thrown to the ground by the twins after then being speared by the leg of a chair.  
Blinking her house came back into focus and she tilted her head to the side eyeing Isaac.  
"Hey Isaac were heading to the school now!"  
Isaac looked towards Stiles who was waiting impatiently in his car.  
"Sorry Stiles he's catching a ride with me."  
Flashing him a smile she pulled Isaac into her car not waiting for a reply.  
"So what are the plans for the lock-in?"  
Isaac shrugged.  
"I think the lacrosse team were planning on rigging Coaches office, but with there being chaperones there, probably not going to happen."

"And I guess that ruins my plans to get wasted then."  
Isaac chuckled.  
"Were here."  
Hopping out the car she watched as Isaac made his way over to Scott and Stiles. Leaving the boys she entered the school and signed in. Scott made his way over to her.  
"Hey we're all heading to the library, you coming?"  
"I am going to find an unsupervised classroom to get drunk in, i'll stop by later"  
Grabbing the bottle of whisky she took it and headed of down the corridor to find an unoccupied room.  
Slipping through the door to one of the chemistry labs unnoticed she smirked.

_Perfect._

Sipping the whisky she lolled about in the classroom sprawled on the desk. After emptying the contents of the bottle she decided to get to business. Looking around the classroom she dug out five beakers and filled them with salt. Walking over to a cabinet she picked up 5 candles arranging them into a pentagram.

Pulling out the leather bound book from her bag she turned to the correct page and began to read.

"To find what's missing unravel the tie,

twist and wind ,

cast this bind,

so that I may find,

that which I yearn for,

that which I seek."  
The candles that had lit themselves after the first sentence were now roaring high shooting towards the ceiling. Feeling magic bubble inside her veins she continued the spell in a foreign tongue, the beakers of salt setting alight.  
"UT INVENIAS QUOD ABEST EXPEDI NODUM TORQUE ET CONVOLVE ELICE HOC VINCULUM UT INVENIAM QUOD DESIDERO QUOD PETO."

Closing her eyes she repeated the last verse then opened her eyes. She was no longer in the classroom but was now journeying through the woods being lead deep into the trees.  
Arriving at the burnt up hale house the door blew open and she moved forward to step inside. Hearing a howl of pain she was brought back to the school the spell being interrupted. The candles blew out and she sighed in frustration.  
_I swear these werewolves are bloody at least I know the Hales have what i'm looking for._

Clearing away the remains of the spell she left the classroom.  
Seeing Cora prowling in the corridor she stalked up to her grabbing her wrist tightly.  
"Where are your boys Cora?"  
"I don't know, probably pranking some classroom."  
"Don't lie to me Cora, I hate liars."  
Cora growled her eyes glowing red.  
Curling a section of Cora's hair through her her fingers she threatened the girl, venom in her voice.  
"You have such pretty hair Cora, it would be a shame to see it burn."

Widening her eyes in fear Cora yelped as the bottom of her hair started to singe.  
"In the maths corridor."  
Smiling a devilish grin she tugged hard on Cora's hair dragging the girl along to the maths corridor.  
Cora tried to escape digging her claws into her arm drawing blood. Slamming the alpha into a locker she rolled her eyes already bored.  
"Try that again and i'll rip off your hand."  
Releasing her grip around the she wolf's neck she resumed her grip on the girls her pulling her along.  
Taking her phone out of her pocket she called Allison.  
"Hey it's Charlotte head to the maths corridor,and bring some of your fancy little toys that you keep in your locker,we seem to have a bit of a dog issue."  
Hanging up she slid the phone in her pocket and saw Scott passed out in the corridor surrounded by a pool of blood.  
Still keeping a firm grip on Cora she crouched down next to Scott, examining his wounds.  
"Those scratches are quite nasty wouldn't you agree Cora"  
"I didn't do anything, I was just told to keep the hunters away."  
Laughing she rolled her eyes. Seeing Allison come round the corner she stood up yanking Cora with her.

"Take Scott to Deaton, or Derek, i'll deal with the alpha's"  
"Allison looked at the girl and hesitantly pulled Scott up taking off with him."

"Continuing further down the corridor she came to the end maths room and pushed Cora through the door seeing Isaac on the floor, several chair legs pierced through him.  
The Alpha twins growled at her baring their fangs and claws.

"This doesn't involve you."  
Pouting she whined in a mocking tone.  
"Oh come on, you know I love a good girl fight."  
Glancing back down to Isaac who appeared to be out cold she looked back at the twins who had their eyes on Cora. Throwing the girl towards the two she settled into the chair at the teacher desk putting her feet up. The alphas made their way to the door only for it to slam shut. When they tried to open it, it stayed shut and they turned their attention back to her.

"You know I've always been curious about the legend that is the alpha pack, how people feared you and respected you,".  
Chuckling to herself she climbed out of the chair and paced around the classroom.

"And here we are, and you have completely no power whatsoever, i'm dissapointed to say the least."

The alphas roared furious, getting ready to pounce on her. Narrowing her eyes they dropped to the floor hissing in pain clutching their heads. Isaac began to stir and she removed her gaze from the wolves.  
"Go,i'm not going to kill you...yet...and tell Deucalion that i'll be in touch"

The alphas hurried out the door leaving her with Isaac.  
Kneeling down beside him she pulled out the chair legs to allow the wounds to heal.  
Putting her hand on his chest she murmured a few words closing her eyes.  
"Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala."  
Isaac's eyes began to flutter open and she flashed out the door before he could see her.

* * *

Isaac groaned as his body tried to heal itself unable to. Listening around him he heard the alphas hiss in pain, confused when he heard Charlotte's voice. Feeling the chair legs being pulled out of his body he gasped in pain as he tried to heal himself. Warm hands pressed against his chest and he heard a voice. Charlotte's voice, begin to chant in a foreign language. The pain instantly diminished and he began to open his eyes just catching a mass of curls hurry out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You Really

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long my lovelies life has been more than a little hectic to say the least.  
Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

Wanting to make a quick exit she fled towards the front entrance of the school making her way towards the door. Pulling on the handle of the door she frowned frustrated to find it was locked. Turning round she spotted one of the hunters walking along the corridors.

"Hey!"

The hunter turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I know you have the key to the door...open it."

"I can't do that..i'm not supposed to open it till morning"

"Open the door."

The hunter looked hesitantly at her and eventually unlocked the door. Smiling at the hunter she snapped his neck ,and sped out into the night. Finding herself in the woods she began a slow walk smirking when she heard footsteps.

Slowly a group of hunters appeared from several directions aiming their weapons at her.  
Rolling her eyes she put her hand on her hip snickering amused. The hunters shifted uncomfortably as the leaves at their feet began swirling being blown by a nonexistent wind. Turning there attention from the leaves to the girl they noticed her hair curling and uncurling itself as if it was caught up in a breeze.  
The hunter that seemed to be leading the group raised his gun to her his eyes filled with fear.

"Wh-what are you."

Unamused she raised an eyebrow looking at the gun.

"Pull the trigger and find out."

* * *

Allison guided Scott towards Derek's Apartment struggling to support him as he was still very weak. Immediately she was greeted by Peter and Derek who took him from her.

"What happened?"

Derek clenched his jaw clearly annoyed.

"It was the Alphas...I think."

Narrowing his eyes at the Argent Derek glared at her whilst Peter dragged Scott to the couch.

"Where's Isaac?"

"I don't know..I think he is still at the school, Charlotte was there and she told me to take Scott to you so that was the first thing I did."

Peter turned his attention away from Scott intrigued by this new information.

"That mystery girl was there?"

"Yeah and I think she knows about werewolves."

"Interesting. What makes you say that?"

"She called me telling me that there was some problem with the alphas."

Derek opened his mouth to speak when Stiles ran in with an almost healed Isaac trailing behind.

"I told you not to go to the lock-in!, but no nobody ever listens to Stiles do they."

Allison walked towards Isaac confusion on her face.

"How come you're almost healed and Scott isn't."

Isaac mirrored Allison's confusion and Stiles interrupted.

"He said it was Charlotte but he's probably being delusional."

"What do you mean it was Charlotte."

Isaac shrugged.

"She was there I could hear her talking to the Alpha twins, threatening them, I heard them yelp and they were gone , she said something about Deucalion?, I felt a hand on me and she was whispering, I couldn't understand what she was saying but then the pain was gone."

Allison nodded before revealing to the group her and Lydia's findings.

"Today at lunch she was threatening the twins, I couldn't hear what was being said but they looked terrified. And me and Lydia found these"

Allison showed the group the photos on her phone.

"My dad said that the symbol wasn't anything supernatural, but maybe he just hasn't came across anything like it before"

Peter took the phone enlarging the image.

"I recognize the lettering on the symbol."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, it's from a very old very dead language."

Stiles jumped up and down pleased with himself.

"I knew she wasn't normal."

This time Derek spoke up.

"Well if she isn't human and she isn't a werewolf, what is she?"

Allison's phone began to ring and she put the phone to her ear listening intently.

"Dad?"

"There's been a murder."

Derek narrowed his eyes at this news and Allison noticed, deciding to put her phone on speaker.

"what who ?"

"I had a few of our men search the woods after what you said happened to Scott, I didn't get a reply from them so I went to check it out. All 9 of them are dead."

Allisons eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god."

"There are no signs of an animal attack, they were killed with their own weapons."

Derek took the phone from Allison and began to speak to the hunter.

"I'll go down there now, see if I can catch a scent."

After the conversation had ended he tossed the phone back to Allison and turned to Scott who was starting to regain consciousness. Scott winced slowly as he tried to make an attempt to move himself into a seating position. Taking in the serious tone of the people around him he looked at them questioningly.

"What happened?"

Stiles made his way over to his best friend putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I'll explain everything."

* * *

Getting to the woods Derek found Chris stood over the bodies a few other hunters concealed in the trees. Crouching down beside a body Derek examined it, before turning to Chris who was looking confused.

"I don't get it, there are no signs of a struggle no scratches or anything apart from the wounds made with their own weapons."

Derek stood up equally confused.

"Did the alphas do this?"

Derek stepped over the body and looked around at them noticing the bodies were all sprawled out in a rough ring shape.  
Derek shook his head walking around the bodies.

"If you notice the way the weapons are facing, it's as if they are turned on each other."

"Are you telling me that my men killed themselves."

"I don't think they had any control over what they did. I think something made them kill themselves."

* * *

Not wanting to go home straight away she decided to go find the alpha pack. Hearing the voices of a few of the alphas she knew she was in the right place and tried to sneak around without remaining undetected. Failing to do so she was thrown into a wall cracking it with the force. Brushing herself off she rolled her eyes and stood up as if nothing happened.

"Is that any way to treat a visitor?"

The alpha growled at her attracting the attention from a few others in the pack and they circled her their fangs bared. Stepping closer to the wolf who had thrown her into the wall she shot him a warning glance ducking when the wolf made a swipe at her. The other wolves closed in on her getting ready to attack.

"Enough."

The wolves quickly scarpered whilst the one that had attacked stayed put.

"Ennis I said enough."

The Wolf looked between the girl and the man wearing shades before finally deciding to leave. Walking up to Alpha that was wearing shades she smirked putting her hands on her hip.

"I think you and I ought to have a little chat."

Following him to an office she was aware that the other alphas were still in the building and were listening in on everything. Entering the office the masked alpha pulled out a chair and indicated she sit on it. Ignoring him she jumped on the desk crossing her legs. The alpha looked unamused and sat in a chair opposite her.

"It's been a long time."

The brunette looked at her hands playing with the jewelry on her fingers.

"mmm."

"I can hardly recognize you."

Shrugging her shoulders she looked at the alpha.

"People change."

The alpha nodded his head agreeing.

"Indeed they do, not entirely though you still look like your mother."

The alpha watched her expecting to have hit a nerve. With the bored expression on her face unchanging she hopped off the desk settling into a chair.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? my mother?"

The alpha seemed annoyed by her lack of emotion and clenched his fists in anger.

"The last time I saw you you were so distraught over your mothers death."

"Why should I spend my time wallowing over her, she's dead so what."

A low growl rumbled in the alphas chest.

"9 hunters were killed, you happen to know anything about it?"

The girl smirked malevolently looking in the direction of the alpha.

"Did I forget to clean up my mess...my bad."

"So it was you."

"Yup"

The alpha stalked towards her in an attempt to intimidate.

"Do you have any idea what sort of problems your little games are causing."

Keeping eye contact with the alpha she stood up from the chair so she was level with him.

"It's such a pain when people put a hitch in your master plan isn't it."

The alpha stayed silent waiting for her to elaborate.

"You see I need a book, and the only people who know where it is are the Hales. Now I can't get that book from them if your bloody mongrels keep trying to kill them left right and center."

"So your''e saying that you want me to refrain my pack from killing anyone until you get a book"

"That's exactly what i'm saying, once I get the book you can massacre the whole town, I really don't care."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't i'll rip apart your limbs and ship them across the whole of bloody Europe, or I might just kill your entire pack."

The alphas eyes glowed red and he wrapped his hand around her neck pinning her to the wall.

"You have no idea how much I want to rip your heart out of your chest right now."

Rolling her eyes she looked at him not amused.

"Go ahead kill me, I dare you."

The two stared each other down the alpha finally deciding to release her from his grasp. Taking a long breath she laughed shaking her head.

"That's the difference between me and you, were both killers but unlike me you care too much, no matter how much you want to kill me you can't."

The alpha glared at her.

"Leave. Were done here."

"Oh but I was just getting started."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Taking instruction from the alpha she turned on her heels and strutted out the door brushing past the other alphas who had decided to come out of hiding.

* * *

After the very eventful night she was reluctant to get out of bed grumbling when her alarm went off. Ripping the cable from the wall she climbed out of bed pleased that the irritating sound had ceased. Padding barefoot downstairs she headed straight for the kitchen taking out her collection of liquor. Settling on the couch she emptied the bottles before eventually deciding to make a move and get dressed for school. Putting on a pair of dark skinny jeans she dressed in a blue peplum top and a leather peplum jacket. She then pulled on a pair of knee high leather boots and applied her favorite cat eye liner. Slipping her phone into her pocket she made her way to school feeling a little tipsy.

Arriving at her locker she arranged her books in her book bag and winked at the two alpha twins that walked past her, earning her a growl and a glare. Leaning against her locker as a support she clutched her head beginning to feel the effects of the booze. Shaking it off she headed to her first class sitting at the lab bench near the one that the twins were residing at waiting for the lesson to begin.

* * *

"Is it really necessary"

Scott looked Hesitant.

"Personally i'm all for it"

Scott turned to Stiles glaring.

"Can't we just talk to her and ask?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends idiocy.

"Hi Charlotte, or whoever you really are, how do you know about werewolves, what are you and what happened at the lock in, yes that should work nicely."

Scott shrugged and replied to his friends sarcasm.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"If Allison and Isaac are right and the alpha pack were frightened of her then there is definatley a high possibility of her being dangerous, plus Derek thinks it could have been her that killed the hunters since their was a lack of werewolf-ing to the attack."

Scott nodded finally agreeing.

"So what's the plan."

"I borrowed a needle and a tranquilizer from Deaton, all we need to do is get close to her and then we can bring her here to question her".

Scott tossed the equipment to Isaac who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why do I have to do it?."

Scott shrugged trying to find a plausible answer glad when Stiles butted in to save him.

"Because she stopped the alpha's from killing you at the lock-in and healed you so she obviously must like you better than us."

Isaac sighed shaking his head in defeat.

"Well if it's to stop anyone else from getting hurt."

* * *

Students began to file into the classroom Isaac sitting in the chair beside her. Looking up from her phone she cocked her head to the side in curiosity seeing Scott and Stiles watching her warily.

_Those boys are up to something._

The class began and Mr Harris ordered one from each pair to collect their equipment. Leaping from her chair she headed over to the counter standing next to Stiles.

"What are you lot up to?"

Stiles looked at her swallowing nervously.

"Er nothing...were not up to anything."

"Well whatever it is, give it your best shot."

Moving to the other side of the counter she settled next to one of the twins collecting the rest of the equipment that was needed.  
The alpha noticed her and clenched his jaw irritated by her presence.

"Hello handsome."

The brunette picked up a scalpel and began turning it in her fingers.

"Just as my day starts to improve, you show up and ruin it."

Feigning mock hurt she pouted.

"So mean."

"Yeah well your'e a bitch."

Looking between the scalpel and the alpha she shoved it in his side watching as he stumbled hissing in pain.

"My apologies love, i'm a little boozy."

A student that was stood near them widened their eyes in horror and looked between the wound and her.

"Oh my god are you okay?."

Making eye contact with the student she focused on their eyes not removing her gaze. A blank expression crossed the student's features and she knew she had them under.

"Nothing happened, now go away."

The student blinked rapidly and looked around dazed before returning to their lab bench.  
The alpha pulled the scalpel out of his side and watched as it healed turning back to the brunette pissed.

"I really don't get why Deucalion is making us keep you alive."

Cocking her head intrigued she pursed her lips.

"He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell us what?"

Smirking she gathered her things and walked back to her lab bench.

"Never mind obviously isn't that important."

Setting up the equipment she saw Scott and Stiles looking horrified and shot them a wink. Not bothering to look at Isaac she knew he was watching her and opened her mouth to justify her recent actions.

"You want to get to know the real me, that's your second clue."

"What was the first?"

Tilting her head to the side she looked at Isaac.

"The lock in."

The rest of the day she avoided the boys as much as she could not in the mood for answering questions. After her final class had finished she headed to her locker exchanging her books. Closing her locker she came face to face with Isaac.

"Can I help you?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For?"

"Last night at the lock in, I know it was you that healed me, and I want to say thanks."

"Is that all ?"

Isaac shrugged.

"I guess so."

Remembering that the boys were up to something she narrowed her eyes and pulled his chin down so his eyes were level with hers reading into them.

"I don't believe you."

Isaac smirked and she rolled her eyes, bored.

"Well then i'll have to make you believe me."

Making a move to get out of Isaac's way she was stopped short as Isaac backed her up into her locker.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Isaac moved his hands so one rested on her hip the other cupping her face as he bent down and kissed her.

_Well if he want's to play it this way.  
_  
Responding to the kiss she bit his lip earning a growl from the young werewolf. Flipping them around so Isaac was now against the lockers she smirked into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and pulled onto his hair. Isaac removed one of his hands from her and reached into his back pocket to grab the tranquilizer. Noticing this she grabbed his hand and snapped it back before he could use the drug on her. Brushing her lips against his she whispered to him.

"Good form, but not good enough."

Taking the tranquilizer from him she dropped it to the floor crushing it with her boot.  
Isaac shrugged smirking.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Spinning around on her heels she met Scott's eyes briefly before he brought a syringe to her neck pricking it.

"Ouch."

Rubbing her neck she pouted as her legs began to give way and her vision blurred out.

* * *

Hearing muffled voices around her she fluttered her eyes, beginning to regain consciousness. Making an attempt to move her limbs she quickly realized that she was chained down.

"Tranquilizer and chains, got anything original?"

Lifting her head she surveyed the room around her noticing she was in some sort of loft.

"Your finally awake."

Looking at the werewolf that had just spoken she flashed a fake smile.

"Derek Hale, I figured it was about time we officially met, although I do wish it were in slightly different circumstances."

Nodding her head towards the shackles she indicated to them.

"Who are you ?"

Turning her head she looked around the room once more to find it full of people.

"Nice place you have here."

The wolf looked unamused and continued to interrogate her.

"What are you?"

"Unamused, bored, uninterested, do I need to go on?"

"How do you know the alpha pack?"

"It's funny you keep asking all these questions like i'm actually going to answer them."

Scott spoke up looking a little guilty.

"Just answer the questions we just want to know the truth."

"Why should I tell you the truth, I mean have you already forgotten that you tranquilized me and chained me to a chair."

Derek growled and stood over her his eyes glowing red.

"Tell us or i'll kill you."

The girl rolled her eyes unamused.

"You honestly think your capable of killing me?"

Looking at the chains she pursed her lips and pulled them away effortlessly stepping around them. Stepping up to Derek so she was level with him she continued her voice full of warning.

"You caught me off guard once, it's not going to happen again."

Turning her back on him she flopped onto the blue couch all the eyes in the room on her.

Bringing her attention to the intertwined snakes she was wearing around her wrist she tapped the head of one of the snakes and watched and the two snakes animated and slithered up her arm and around her neck before proceeding down the opposite arm before forming into the bracelet again.

"What is that?"

Looking up at the huntress that had just spoke she smirked.

"You and Lydia weren't able to find that out?, did you try asking your daddy?"

Allison looked cautiously and the brunette before replying.

"He hadn't seen anything like it before."

"Oh that's right because the only things you hunters keep in your bestiary are thinks you've seen and conquered am I right?"

Isaac spoke up everyone turning to him.

"So whatever you are, does that mean the hunters haven't come across your kind before?"

"No they probably have, we're everywhere, we just tend to keep our abilities to ourselves as long as its necessary."

Stiles opened his mouth itching to be apart of the conversation.

"Your name isn't really Charlotte is it."

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Why don't you ask Isaac, i'm sure he already knows."

Everyone turned to Isaac and confusion spread over his face as he tried to make sense of what she had said.

"It's Talia, your name was on that letter."

Nodding she hopped up from the couch and began walking around the loft looking through things.

"Finally you manage to figure something out."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"I know not to pet one."

Seeing a bottle of whisky on a desk she made her way over to it and unscrewed the lid drinking a generous amount.  
The wolves looked at her not amused and she rolled her eyes.

"You honestly think that I would settle into a town without knowing who or what it's inhabitants are?"

Allison narrowed her eyes at the girl and spoke up curiosity in her voice.

"If the alpha pack are so afraid of you, why are you still alive?, surely if your'e a threat to them they would want you dead."

Smirking she made her way over to the Argent a dangerous glint in her eye.

"That is a good question Allycat. Now it has to be something good"

Talia began pacing back and forth across the loft.

"It could be that I have something that belongs to them, or maybe it's because they know that if they kill me, they will end up dead too, but i'm guessing it has something to my father."

Stopping pacing she sank into a chair before continuing.

"I'm sure you all have heard of him, odd accent, tends to wear shade all the time, goes by the name...Deucalion."

* * *

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? Review and let me know what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Rhymes with Bitch

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys and thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed :D**

**This is kinda just a filler chapter so not much really happens...anyways read and review :D**

* * *

The whole group looked equally shocked and surprised at this news and Talia just rolled her eyes.

"Wait if you're Deucalion's daughter does that mean-

Talia chuckled interrupting Scott.

"That i'm a werewolf? Nope, I was lucky enough to escape that one."

Derek spoke up repressing the urge to attack her.

"Did you come to town with them?"

"Again the answer to that is no. I came to town for a completely different reason, the fact that my daddy just happened to be here too is a coincidence."

Fear was evident on Stiles' face as well as a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"So if you aren't a werewolf then what are you?."

"Let me give you a clue, rhymes with...bitch."

Stiles eyes widened as he calculated what information she had given him.

"You're a witch as in black cats and broomsticks?"

Rolling her eyes at the teen she explained.

"No i'm a witch as in spells and magic."

Stiles feature changed into a grin.

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

Seeing the disapproving looks that were being shot his way Stiles made an attempt to correct himself.

"I mean bad very bad."

Allison still wanting more information asked the girl another question.

"So if you're a witch then that must mean your mother is right?"

Talia deadpanned her bored features unchanging.

"Was. She's dead."

Allison looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry."

Talia shrugged.

"People die. I'm over it."

Allison looked appalled at how the witch had just dismissed the death of her mother as if it meant nothing to her.

"How did she die. If you don't mind me asking."

Turning to Peter who had just spoke she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"When I was a lot younger I found a grimoire that belonged to some relative in my family, it spoke of dark magic and had all kinds of dark spells in there. My mother saw me with it and told me never to use dark magic because it controls you or whatever, I agreed not to and put the book back. Later on though me and my brother sneaked back and took the book-"

Stiles interrupted.

"You have a brother?"

Ignoring him she continued to tell her story.

"Dark magic is extremely dangerous. It's addictive, like a drug. I could practically feel it calling to me so I opened the book and began chanting a spell. Then I heard the screaming, my brother, I was killing him and I didn't even realize it. I tried to stop but something was telling me not to, then when I eventually did stop...it was too late."

Getting up from the chair she began to walk around the loft.

"Deucalion found us knew that it was me who had killed him, he loved my brother a lot more than he did me, probably because he was a werewolf, in a blind fit of rage he tried to kill me but my mother got in the way and he ended up killing her instead."

The group exchanged glances with each other not quite sure what to say.

"Now its my turn to ask a question."

Looking back and forth between the two Hales she explained.

"How well did you know Bridget?"

Peter answered curiously.

"She was a great friend of the family, disapeared after the fire though. Why do you ask?"

"Bridget didn't die in the fire, I remember reading that, she hated herself so much for not trying to stop the fire, in the end guilt tore her apart and she ended up killing herself poor soul, anyways she happened to have hold of a book, a book that I want."

"And how does this concern us."

"Because I know you have the book, and you're going to give it to me."

"Why should we help you."

"Because if you help me then I can keep the alpha pack off your backs"  
Allison butted in appalled by what she had heard.

"You're honestly willing to go against the last family you have left just to get a book."

"I want what I want, I don't care who has to suffer to get it and if you help me, i'll make sure it wont be any of you. Besides me and Deucalion were never on the same side."

Allison shook her head in disbelief.

"How can we trust you?"

"You can't but right now i'm the best shot you have in making it out of the mess you're in alive."

Derek and Peter glanced at each other coming to some sort of silent agreement.

"We'll get you the book, but you do anything out of line and we'll take you down."

Rolling her eyes at the Alpha smirked.

"Now that we've had that little heart to heart, i'm going to take my leave."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she proceed to the exit and turned around remembering something.

"Oh and one last thing, it best if the alpha pack know nothing about my involvement in your little, whatever it is you lot have going on. you see it can come especially in handy for you if you need any witchy help for anything."

Derek nodded and at that she left the building making it back to her house.

* * *

The next day of school came around and Talia was glad she could now get rid of the whole Charlotte pretense. Slipping on a tight black bustier top she paired it with equally tight skinny jeans and one of her famous black leather jackets. Pulling on a pair of black booties she styled her hair in messy curls, added a smokey eye and made her way to her car.

Walking to the car she opened the door and was about to climb in when she felt a presence. Turning around she found herself standing face to face with a female alpha.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Kali."

Talia nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Is there a reason as to why your in my personal space Kali?"

"Yesterday you attacked a member of my pack out in the open, do you know how reckless and incredibly stupid that is?"

"Yes I do, but who cares, i'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Deucalion told me about you, that you no longer care, but their is more to it than that, it's not that you just don't care, you've blocked off you're emotions too, anger, love, sorrow, fear you've chose not to feel any of it haven't you? I can see it when I look in you're eyes, there is nothing there."

Cocking her head to the side she looked at the alpha female.

"Emotions are useless, they only get you killed now if you excuse me I have school to attend."

Waiting till the alpha took her leave Talia eventually hopped into her car and drove to school.

* * *

Arriving at the school Talia climbed out of her car immediately feeling eyes on her. Turning her head she briefly made eye contact with Scott and Stiles who quickly turned away once her eyes had met theirs. Leaning against her car she pulled out her phone and addressed a text that was sent to her. Hearing footsteps she looked up through her eyelashes and pouted putting on an innocent facade.

"I was beginning to think I scared you lot off."

The tall blue eyed teen joined her and shrugged.

"I see you've ditched the Charlotte pretense.

This time Talia shrugged.

"I got bored playing pretend, besides it's much more fun being bad."

Flashing a dangerous smile she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and re settled against the hood of her car.

"i'm just curious."

"Go on..."

"You said you used dark magic right?"

"Yeah..."

"So does that mean your a dark witch?"

"Technically there isn't such a thing as a dark witch, dark magic can blur reality, it can make the bad seem good and the good seem bad, and if you let it, it can consume you, chip away at your soul until you lose all source of humanity, so I tend to keep the black magic to a minimum, I mainly use innate and natural magic."

Isaac nodded.

"So what can you do?"

Talia's eyes momentarily brightened at the chance to showcase her talents, then returned to their usual mysterious and dark self. Straightening herself up she closed her eyes and exhaled reopening them when the grey clouds from a seemingly cold morning began to pull themselves apart and dissappear, to reveal rays of warm sunshine. Turning to Isaac she smirked proud of her work.

"You should see what I can do with the fog."

Isaac laughed in awe.

"So you can change the weather, nice"

"I can do a lot more too, but we'll save that for another time, we have ears on us."  
Isaac turned to the direction Talia was looking in and saw the twins shooting daggers at Talia. Waving to them a malicious smile spread across her features and the two twins glared at her before moving away from her line of sight.

Talia jutted out her bottom lip and pretended to look upset.

"They don't like me very much"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him and replied in a mocking tone.

"After chemistry yesterday and framing them for killing the hunters, I wonder why."

Giving Isaac a playful shove she pouted.

"Hey, I had a perfectly valid reason for that."

"Oh do tell"

"Them bloody mongrels are annoying, I wanted to, and it pissed off Deucalion."

"Yeah killing and inflicting pain on others because you wanted to is definitely a valid reason."

Talia opened her mouth to retort when she felt a presence approaching, cocking her head to the side she recognized the person to be human and instantly changed into her Charlotte persona, widening her eyes she slumped her shoulders forward awkwardly making herself appear guileless. Isaac frowned at Talia who flashed a secret smirk.

A petite girl approached them wearing a cute floral top and simple jeans embodying a typical small town girl. She gave Isaac a warm smile then turned her attention to Talia.

"Charlotte can I ask you a favor?"

Smiling brightly at the girl she nodded.

"Sure , how can I help ?"

"Could I borrow you're french notes, i think i missed some things in class and you lived in the french quarter so you're practically fluent right.."  
Nodding she motioned for the girl to follow her to her locker. Arriving at her locker Talia punched in the combo and pulled out a notebook handing it to the small. She took it graciously chirping a sweet thank you.

"Thank you so much Charlotte."

"No problem, see you in maths Heather."

The girl left and Talia shook herself as if ridding herself of the Charlotte facade.

Regaining her cool and collected Talia pose she found Isaac was now with Scott and Stiles but was still watching her.

The boys crossed the hallway to get to her and she crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.

"What was that?"

Widening her eyes innocently she turned to Stiles who had just spoken.

"What was what?"

"You being nice to Heather, that's what."

Talia sighed her face looking bored.

"I have appearances to keep up love, can't have the townspeople start to suspect anything, I mean don't you think they'll find it a little odd if all of a sudden I started acting like a completely different person?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, not really."

The bell rang indicating lesson were about to begin and Talia slung her bag over her shoulder.

"See you boys in gym, I think it's dodgeball day."

Heading to maths ,her first class of the day Talia dialed a number on her phone frowning when nobody picked up, dialing a different number her frown deepened when again there was no answer. The phone went to voicemail and she spoke a warning in her tone.

"There better be a bloody good reason why none of you are answering my calls."

Putting her phone away she selected a chair away from the usual riff raff and slumped back in it waiting for the lesson to begin. Lydia decided to sit opposite her and she figured it was because the red head felt obliged to keep an eye on her.

The room started to spin out of focus rearranging itself into a different setting which seemed a lot like a hospital, Talia watched the vision intently curious as to what was going to unfold. She saw Scott getting into an elevator with one of the doctors who she recognized as the alpha that had thrown her into a wall. Following after them into the elevator the doors closed behind her and immediately the alpha threw Scott into the air.  
Returning to the maths classroom she blinked getting her bearings. Turning to Lydia, Talia leaned over her desk.

"Do me a favor and tell Scott that when he goes to the hospital later to take the stairs."

"Why would I do that."  
"just do it."

After class had finished Talia tried again to contact the people from earlier not having any luck. Heading to the girls locker room she changed into a black sports tank , extremely short black running shorts, black running shoes and a maroon varsity jacket she had acquired during her time at Beacon Hills high. After changing she followed the other student on the field where they were all grouping together in front of the coach and found Stiles and Scott in the group.

"So what are we doing?"

Stiles looked at Scott looked between each other stepping back from Talia a little.

Pouting she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on you've been avoiding me all day...and now you're not even talking to me."

Stiles looked at Talia a sarcastic remark escaping his mouth.

"Yeah well that's our general reaction to killers."

"Didn't bother Isaac, you know I might actually go find him, he's much nicer to me."

"Isaac's speaking to Derek, and Derek dosen't like you very much."

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly she cocked her head to the side.

"Fine i'll stay here with you two then."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably and looked back and forth between Scott and Talia.

"Well by the looks of it we're certainly not doing dodgeball, so what are are we doing then?"

"Were doing track."

Turning to the teen wolf that had just approached them she pouted.

"I was a cheerleader, I sucked at track."

The coach ordered everyone to start moving and head towards the wooded area of the track. Talia jogged off leaving the boys behind, slowing down after sometime when she started getting bored. Feeling a warmth coming from the snakes that she always wore around her wrist she looked down to see it glowing slightly. Taking it from around her wrist she looked around to see that everyone else was a large distance away from her and dropped it to the ground watching the snakes slither off and followed them.

"Talia, knew you would find me."

Walking past the man towards a pool of blood she had just spotted she narrowed her eyes when the body of one of the kids in her maths class was lying limply it's heart on the ground opposite.

"What is this?"

"Lighten up T it's just a bit of fun,"

"This town isn't like new Orleans Martin, you can't kill whoever you want."

"How is it any different from what you do."

Talia watched as he searched around the woods detecting someone approaching.

"There is another pack here?"

"Yup and you're on there property, don't think they'll be to happy about that, oh and did I forget to mention that my daddy and his alphas are in town too."

The man stepped towards her growling.

"Are you challenging me?"

The man flashed yellow eyes at her and bared fangs.

"Maybe I am"

"That right their is the stupidest mistake you have ever made."

Before they could strike Talia had flashed behind them and snapped his neck.

Looking up from the body she saw Scott and Isaac and smirked.

"What the hell."

Scott rushed over to the body that was surrounded by blood then looked at Talia.

"Did you do that?"

"No it was this one."

She nudged the body at her feet with her foot.

"Who is that?"

"A very annoying wolf from a pack I knew in New Orleans."

"What was he doing here?"

"God knows, I guess it dosen't matter seeing as though he's dead now."

"We better get rid of the bodies before anyone finds them,"

Scott nodded at Isaac.

"I'll go call the Argents, let them know."

Scott pulled out his phone and dialed a number before disappearing leaving Talia and Isaac alone.

"What are we supposed to do with them?"

Talia shrugged.

"We could just leave them to other woodland animals to finish off."

Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Or not."

After disposing of the bodies Talia returned to school changing back into her sexy black attire. She went through the rest of the school day trying to figure out why Martin had followed her to Beacon Hills not being able to come up with anything.

After school had finished she climbed in her car and drove home.

Seeing a procession of several cars in her drive she pursed her lips and stormed through the door. Entering the living room she found several familiar faces lounging about with her alcohol supply.

Turning to the blonde girl that had just jumped up from her place on the sofa Talia cocked her head to the side and spoke in an eerily calm manner.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills."


	9. Chapter 9- Inconveniences

"Surprise"

The blonde girl ran over to Talia pulling her into a hug. Rolling her eyes she pulled the girl off of her and snatched a bottle of bourbon from one of the others sat by the sofa.

"Explain."

"We're your birthday present!"

"Well it's not my birthday and you lot need to leave."

"Oh come on T, don't be a buzzkill."

"Sorry to disappoint but i'm kinda too busy to have a party."

"That's why we are here, to give you a break."

Sighing in frustration she sat on the empty space left on the couch.

"Arielle dear, please tell me you are joking and you are just passing through with you're pack."

The blonde smiled wide at Talia.

"We're not leaving until you let us throw you a party."

Annoyed Talia took a swig from the bottle she was still holding to help calm her. One of the girls that were situated in the corner of the room. Stood up from her place shaking her blue hair.

"Have you seen Martin? We sent him out to look for you."

Talia turned to the blue haired girl and flashed her an evil smirk.

"You should check the town morgue."

"What."

"You're boyfriends dead."

"How! why did you let this happen."

"Grace honey, he was causing all sorts problems, anyways you can do so much better."

"You killed him!"

"Yes I did and I can easily kill the rest of you too."

Glancing out the window she saw Scott and Isaac stood by Stiles' jeep, Scott pointing over to her house. Hopping up from the chair she tossed the empty bottle aside and stood up making her way to the exit.

"You lot are not permitted to leave this house unless I say otherwise got it?"

The werewolves in her house mumbled in agreement.

"And Arielle"

The blonde perked up at the sound of her name and turned to Talia.

"Yes?"

"Don't drink all my alcohol."

With that Talia left the building walking over to Scott and Isaac.

"Why does your house smell like werewolves."

"Because Scotty, due to unfortunate circumstances my house has become a temporary dog shelter."

"Why the hell did you bring a bunch of werewolves here! we already have the alpha pack and you to deal with!"

Rolling her eyes at the fretting teen she glanced over to her house before looking back at Scott.

"I didn't bring them here they came all on their own."

"You need to fix this."

"I know, and I will."

Talia began walking a little further down the path then turned around facing Isaac and Scott.

"Walk with me, I need to get away from the misfits in my house."

Scott looked back and forth between Talia and her house.

"I am going to stay here with Stiles and make sure those things in your house don't try and eat anyone."

"They won't leave the house, not unless they want to die a painful death."

Scott looked uncertain his eyes still lingering on the house. Talia groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fine i'll put a barrier up around the house so they can't leave."

Scott nodded and waited for Talia to act.

"Done."

"What no burning fires or magic potions?"

Turning to Isaac she smirked.

"How do we know you even did anything?"

Talia turned to Scott pouting.

"It really hurts how little faith you have in me Scotty."

Scott narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes walking over to the door to her house. Opening the door she turned to Scott and Isaac.

"Arielle come outside I want to test something."

The blonde girl walked over to the door and went to step outside onto the porch, only to walk into an invisible wall. Confusion crossed the blonde girls face.

"I can't get out."

"See Scotty nothing to worry about."

She turned to the icy blonde who was stood on the other side of the door.

"Just a little experiment, you can go back inside now."

The girl nodded before disappearing and Talia closed the door heading over to the boys.

"So how about that walk?"

"I'll pass."

Scott turned around and walked into Stiles' house.

Talia turned to Isaac and held her hand out. Ignoring her hand Isaac moved past her walking down the path. Pouting she let her hand drop and caught up to Isaac as they began walking.

"So who are they?"

"They are a pack that I came across in New Orleans, the wolf that I killed earlier was part of the pack too."

"What are they doing here?"

"They insist on throwing me a party for my birthday, and are adamant in staying until they do."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well their parties aren't exactly small scale and what with this town's history and the alpha pack being here and all, it attracts way too much unnecessary attention to this place,in particular me and I have no intention on jumping ship so soon."

"Whose attention are you talking about."

"Lets just say that over the years I have acquired quite a number of enemies."

"So how are you planning on getting rid of them?"

Talia pursed her lips in thought.

"I'm conflicted, I guess I could kill them, but that'll be too messy and it'll probably get me in trouble with your alpha."

"He isn't exactly thrilled at the moment with you being here, and he'll probably be even more pissed when he finds out about the werewolves."

Talia stopped walking and turned to Isaac.

"He doesn't know?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Well then I guess I should tell him, save you and Scott a barking.

Isaac and Talia headed off to Derek's loft to tell him about the werewolves.

Isaac entered the room first Talia choosing to linger by the door way.

"Knock knock."

Smirking at Derek she batted her eyelashes as he growled at her.

"What is she doing here?"

Talia turned to Isaac and nodded to him, indicating him to tell Derek. Isaac filled him in on the werewolves that had came to town and Talia watched cautiously as Derek's anger began to escalate. Pouting she stepped further into the loft stepping around as Derek shifted into his wolf form growling at her.

"Seriously?"

Derek lunged at her pinning her against the wall, his claws digging into her throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't end you right now."

Talia gasped as Derek dug his nails further into her throat and narrowed her eyes at him.

Keeping her eyes on the wolf she watched as he dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain. Kneeling down next to him she cocked her head to the side watching as he returned to his human form.

"Honey you're not capable of ending me."

Derek looked up at Talia venom in his eyes.

"Get rid of them."

"I'm working on it."

Turning to Isaac she flashed a dazzling smile.

"See you in chemistry."

Leaving the site she reluctantly went home to face her unwanted house guests. Immediately they all jumped up and crowded around her as soon as they caught sight of her bloodied throat. Brushing them off she made her way upstairs not wanting to be bothered by them. Getting to her room she stripped off out of her clothes and went in the shower clearing away the wound. After spending an excessive amount of time in the shower she eventually got out and wrapped a robe around herself. Entering her bedroom she found Arielle sat on her bed.

"What happened?"

"That was me trying to sort out you're mess, we're you actually aware that this town already belongs to a pack, and there are alphas here too?"

The girl looked at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry."

Talia rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Now get out and get some sleep, you're coming to school with me tomorrow."

The girl jumped up and squealed girlishly racing out the door. Talia sighed shaking her head then settled in bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Hearing birds chirping Talia walked slowly around the garden frowning.

"I thought you'd got the idea and stopped giving me these weird witchy dreams."

Hearing bells of childish laughter she followed the sound seeing a small child with chocolate curls sat on a wall reading a book. Walking closer to the girl she watched as the child snapped the book shut and ran off leaving the book on the wall. Debating on whether to follow the child or get the book she frowned in thought. Deciding to go for the book she walked closer.

"Talia wake up"

Talia's eyes darted around the garden hearing the familiar voice confusion spreading when she found nobody there. Turning back to the book. Everything became hazy and she felt herself slipping out of the dream.

* * *

"Talia, you gotta get ready for school."

Groaning she opened her eyes to find Arielle stood over her.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 and I know how long it takes you to get dressed so if you don't get up now you are going to be late."

"Fine, i'm up."

Climbing out of bed she was met with a cup of coffee.

"Here it'll save you some time."

Taking the coffee she frowned inspecting it.

"It's black, just like your soul."

Rolling her eyes she picked up a pillow throwing it at the girl. The icy blonde laughed and left the room leaving to get changed.

Sipping the coffee she opened up her wardrobe and pulled out her outfit for the day; a black tank top, purple and black ombre skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Making her way downstairs she found the others unmoved from the previous night. Sighing she glanced around the house noticing how much of a mess it was.

"Rise and shine sweethearts."

Waiting for them to wake up crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"When we get back, this needs to be spotless."

The wolves began to protest and she ventured off around her house to find where her shoes had been moved.

* * *

Scott and Isaac stood by Stiles and his jeep discussing the previous events from that night. Stiles was in the middle of expressing his distaste for the witch when she pulled up in her car with a striking blonde that was wearing ripped jeans and a black cut out sleeve top with insanely high heels.

"Wha...er...who?"

Fumbling over his words he looked towards Scott and Isaac who were exchanging knowing looks.

"She's Talia's werewolf isn't she."

Scott nodded to Isaac.

"Yeah...what is she doing here though?"

As Talia began to get closer with the she wolf Scott shot a worried glance at Isaac.

"She's an alpha."

"So what do you think the dreams mean then?"

Talia shrugged at Arielle.

"God knows, either it's a warning or it's a clue, but it could also just be the spirits trying to screw with me again."

"So you said that you keep seeing this little girl right."

"Yeah, it's weird I mean I feel like I know her but when I try to get a closer look at her she either disappears or I wake up."

"I'm glad i'm not a witch I don't think i'll be able to cope with everything."

"Come on i'll introduce you to everyone."

Talia pulled Arielle up to Scott and the others.

"Arielle this is Scott and Isaac, they are both werewolves, and this is Stiles, who is human."

Arielle nodded and took in the features of the boys.

"And boys this is Arielle, one of my dearest friends and also Alpha to the pack of misfits."  
Stiles looked at the girl suprised.

"You're an Alpha? Aren't you a little young?."

"I'm 16, thats old enough."

"Great now that we all know each other I am going to pull some strings and get Arielle into some classes, See you boys around."

Talia Pulled Arielles arm and left the boys.

"This can't be good."

* * *

After manipulating a few people to let Arielle join classes Talia went to her locker Arielle following close behind.

"I can see why you want to stay here."

Turning to the icy blonde Talia cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Isaac he's cute."

"Arielle if you don't stop talking i'll rip out your tongue."

"i'm just saying, I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

"Did you not hear me?"

The blonde wolf put her hands up in surrender as Talia rooted through her locker.

Turning to Arielle she smiled.

"First class of the day, Chemistry"

The two girls made their way to the class sitting at an empty lab bench. Talia watched curiously as the two alpha twins chose not to sit in there usual spot together instead opting to sit with Lydia and Danny.

"Turning to Scott who was sat with Isaac she nudged Scott and pointed to where Lydia and Danny were sat.

"You see that too right?"

Scott moved his gaze to what Talia was pointing to his eyes widening in alarm.

"What are they doing?"

Cocking her head to the side she shrugged.

"Not sure."

Scott opened his mouth to speak and Talia shook her head and pointed to her ear.

The teacher called attention and the lesson began. Mr Harris instructed them to pour a chemical into a glass beaker full of water and Talia smirked an idea forming in her head.

Putting her hand over the beaker she watched as it began to bubble as if it was under heat.

Arielle giggled and watched curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"It is a science class i'm experimenting."

Leaving her beaker to bubble she turned to Scott and focused on his beaker. Letting out a laugh she smirked seeing Scott looking alarmed as his beaker began to bubble.

"Talia stop it!"

Scott whispered to the brunette trying to get her to stop.

"I'm only having fun Scotty."

Focusing on the beaker she watched as it began to froth over and set the lab bench alight.

"Talia stop!"

Isaac and Scott leapt out of their chairs and the whole class turned to watch the fire.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the flames she felt herself being pulled away from her desk and was aware that people were calling her name. The beaker exploded bringing her out of her trance and she realized that she was now on the other side of the classroom and being ushered out the door by Arielle and Isaac.

"You didn't mean to do that did you?"

Running her eyes through her hair she turned to Isaac and shook her head.

"Not at all."

Sighing she broke away from everyone and began walking down the hallway, hearing footsteps behind her. Spinning on her heels she saw Isaac behind her and slowed down letting him catch up with her.

"What happened in there ?"

Talia sighed leaning against the lockers.

"I don't know, I guess with all the werewolves in town its making my witch go haywire."

Turning to Isaac she found him watching her intently.

"It was pretty creepy watching you back there."

"Gee you sure know the way to a girls heart."

Isaac laughed flashing a grin.

"I'm serious though, you were so distant."

Keeping her eyes on Isaac she saw concern on his face.

"Talia what the hell was that!"

Turning she saw Scott arriving and cocked her head to the side.

"Where is Arielle?."

Scotts eyes widened.

"I thought she was with you."

Closing her eyes she sighed and reached out to try and find Arielle.

Oh great she's with the twins.

Opening her eyes she moved passed Scott and down the hallway with them following behind her.

Seeing the backs of the two twins she stopped and cocked her head listening to them.

"Why don't you take you're pack and leave, before we kill you."

The icy blonde stepped forward her eyes glowing red.

"Make me."

The two twins started laughing at the young girl in front of them.

"Are you really that dumb, or are you naturally blonde."

Seeing their claws Talia flashed up to them and cracked their heads together knocking them unconscious. Arielle flinched and stepped back from Talia.

"What, they needed a little nap."

Arielle looked horrified keeping her eyes on the two unconscious wolves.

"Was that necessary?"

"Honey I did you a favour they would of ripped you to shreds."

"I'm a lot tougher than you think."

"I know, but those boys are ruthless."

Arielle pursed her lips about to speak when Talia pulled out her phone.

"Hold that thought I gotta take this, and Arielle stay with Scott and Isaac."

Scott grumbled clearly unhappy with having to watch over the wolf.

"I need to go find Stiles."

"And I don't care."

Talia walked off to get some privacy while she was on the phone leaving Arielle behind.

* * *

Arielle watched as Scott hurried off and sighed looking down at the two twins.

"We should probably go somewhere else before they wake up."

Isaac nodded and followed her down the hallway.

"How did you meet Talia?"

Arielle pulled up in front of an empty classroom and went inside sitting at one of the desks.

"There were hunters after my parents and their pack so we moved to Willoughby to get away from them, it wasn't long till they found us though and they killed my parents and the pack right infront of me, then they turned to me and I knew they were going to kill me next. Then I remember Talia showing up and she saved me. Talia ended up staying with me and helped me train, with me being the last remaining wolf in my family that was living I became an alpha so she took me to New Orleans to get a pack, since there are plenty of wolves in need of a pack."

"How come, I mean why did she take you in?"

"I don't know I guess she just didn't want me to end up like her."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't want me to be alone, that's part of the reason why she hasn't killed me yet I think, she really is like a big sister to me."

Isaac nodded listening to the girl.

"I really don't like what she does, you know all the merciless killing but I think I understand why she does it, she stopped caring about everything because she has nobody to care about."

The two sat in silence momentarily in thought.

"She cares about you though, she could of let you die but she saved you that says something."

Isaac opened his mouth to say something Arielle interrupting changing the topic of conversation.

"Do you know what this Tattoo means?"

"No, but Talia has a bracelet like it."

"It's a spell of some sort, it linked me and Talia so she would know where I am and if i'm in any danger, my pack have the same too, it also allows her to have werewolf strength, speed and hearing."

Scott rushed into the room looking panicked.

"Isaac come on, Talia is going to kill Allison."

* * *

Talia ended the phone call and cocked her head to the side seeing Allison pointing a crossbow at her.

"Oh come Allycat,the tough act dosen't suit you trying to play hero, it'll only get you killed."

"You killed them hunters didn't you?"

"Without blinking."

"They had families, people to go home to and you just let them die."

Walking up to Allison she flicked her hand to the side, the crossbow flying out of Allison's grasp.

"You don't get it do you. I don't care."

"Oh that's right your mother is dead and you're dad hates you so you turned it all off. I know what it's like to feel like you've lost everything, my parents lied to me about who I was, my grandfather manipulated me, my mother died, I've done some pretty horrible things but I didn't turn it off, I didn't get that option instead I dealt with it. You you're taking the cowards way out."

Talia flashed over to Allison and wrapped her hand around the girls throat pinning her to the locker.

"If I kill you then I probably won't get that book but that doesn't mean I can't rip out your throat so I don't have to listen to you."

Allison struggled for breath her eyes widening as Talia pushed Allison up the locker so her feet were not touching the ground.

Hearing footsteps approach Talia realized that Scott and Isaac were behind her and smirked.

"Oh look heres you're boyfriend, how do you think he'll feel when he watches you die."

"Talia stop."

Ignoring Scott she tightened her grasp on Allison smirking as the girl let out a strangled grasp.

"Talia if you kill her then you'll never get your mothers book."

Talia cocked her head to the side.

"I don't care."

Scott and Arielle looked panickedly at Allison and Scott moved over to try and rescue her. Talia turned her gaze to Scott and he frowned as she had made it unable for him to move.

Glancing back to Allison she looked into the girls eyes.

"Any final goodbyes cupcake?"

Isaac spoke softly an urgent tone to his voice.

"Talia let her go."

Pouting Talia rolled her eyes before turning to Isaac and smiling.

"Okay."

Letting go of the huntress Talia watched as she slumped to the floor coughing violently. Scott hurrying over to her to check she was alright.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys who else is excited for season 3? I will incorporate some of season 3 but I do have my own plan for this fic so some scenes will be tweaked to fit in with it XD thanks for reading and pretty please reviewxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long ive had so much drama to deal with in the past few weeks.**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who has read, rievewed, faavourited and followed. I love you all :D  
Quite alot of important thing happen in this chapter so read on :P**

* * *

Not wanting to stick around but not wanting to go home either Talia settled on halfway deciding to wander around downtown Beacon Hills. Letting her gaze drift off she perked up seeing a young werewolf dissapear around a corner. Tailing the girl through an alleyway Talia cursed when her phone buzzed causing the she wolf to turn and face her before running off startled. Declining the call she turned her phone off and continued to pursue the werewolf, following her trail. Coming up to a blocked off alleyway she smirked knowing she had the girl cornered. Frowning the wolf looked at her clearly not amused.

"Talia."

Talia cocked her head smiling sickeningly sweet.

"Cora."

Folding her arms over her chest Cora's frown deepened.

"Why did you follow me?"

"You're up to something, and I want to find out what."

"Just leave me alone."

Talia narrowed her eyes in curiosity at Cora.

"What are you hiding?"

Cora's eyes widened worried and she backed up further away from Talia. Stepping forward Talia grabbed the girls wrists and looked into her eyes reading into them. Cocking her head intrigued Talia smirked letting go of the girl.

"Now that is interesting."

"Wha..What did you do?"

"Just a little digging, I must say i'm impressed, to hide who you are from the alpha's, satisfy my curiosity though , just how did you manage to fool a pack of deadly alpha's into thinking that you're an alpha?"

"You're not the only one with contacts"

"But why though, and why shadow yourself from your big brother, you know i'm sure Derek will be thrilled to find his little sister breathing and not burnt to crisp, or even better the alpha pack hearing that your really just a beta."

Cora looked frantic her voice pleading.

"Please, please don't tell anyone."

Pursing her lips Talia pretended to consider.

"Whats in it for me?"

Cora bit her lip hesitating before giving Talia information.

"Erica and Boyd, Derek's betas, the alpha pack have them hid away.

Talia smiled a plan forming in her head.

"Any clues as to where they are?"

Cora shook her head.

"That's all I can tell you."

"You know, whether I tell them or not, the truth will come out."

Cora nodded and Talia cleared a path letting her pass. Turning back to Talia, Cora stopped momentarily.

"Thank you."

Talia rolled her eyes dismissing the girl and pulled her phone out of her pocket turning it on again. Pursing her lips she noticed she had a missed call from Arielle. Ringing the girl she was met with a stern voice.

"Talia what the hell were you thinking, trying to kill an Argent?"

Rolling her eyes she ignored Arielle.

"Are you back at the house? I'll be back a bit late so don't wait up for me."

"Talia don't ignore me."

"Buh bye."

Hanging up she headed to Derek's apartment finding the usual gang there.

Stepping through the door she was met with glares and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on I wasn't really going to kill Allison."

Isaac raised his eyes in disbelief.

"It sure looked like you were."

Sighing Talia pouted rolling her eyes.

"I know and i'm sorry."

Stiles and Scott scoffed and got up to leave.

"Maybe you should tell that to Allison, she is the one you tried to kill after all."

Turning to Scott she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I get that you don't forgive me but maybe what i'm about to tell you will change your minds."

Derek sighed irritated.

"Just say what you've got to say and get out."

Smirking she waded over to Derek and perched against the table.

"Your two missing beta's Erica and Boyd, are currently residing under the watch of the alphas."

Derek widened his eyes at the mention of his beta's.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources."

"We have to find them."

Scott had stopped at the door and entered the room again with Stiles hearing the news.

"Well do you know where they are?"

"Nope, but I can help you find them."

"I think you've done enough, thanks for telling us that they are still here somewhere, but we don't need or want your help.

"Oh you do need my help, but considering you don't want it, i'll wish you luck after all you are going to need it."

Leaving the apartment the werewolves gazes followed he rout relaxing slightly once she had left.

* * *

Rolling out of bed Talia groaned hearing squabbling downstairs between the werewolves lodging at her house. Making her way down the stairs the arguing immediately stopped and she huffed glaring at the cause of the sound.

"Next time, keep it down or I am kicking you all out."

Going back to her room she opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a white off the shoulder tee and a pair of black skinnies. Hearing her phone ring she picked it up multitasking as she attempted to pull on her booties at the same time.

"Isaac, how is your beta hunt going, not to well I imagine?"

"Nope no luck, I know Derek said for you not to help us but your'e the best shot we have at get them back safely."

"And what about Scott, what does he think?"

"Scott and Stiles are trying to find their own way to get them back."

"So nobody know that your asking for my help?

"No"

"Good, drop by my place after school, and we'll go from there."

Hanging up she proceeded downstairs leaving her hair in light waves deciding on minimal makeup. Noticing Arielle sulking on the sofa Talia rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on love we can't have a repeat of yesterday and I've got quite a busy schedule, actually if you want to be of use you can get rid of these seeing as though i'm too busy to party."

"But Talia,"

"No buts."

Opening the front door she clenched her jaw at the sight in front of her. Her car along with the others in her drive were tagged with the alpha pack's triskele with the windows shattered. Turning to the crowd of wolves behind her she released a breath.

"And none of you even noticed this at all."

The wolves exchanged glances shaking their heads and muttering. Picking out Arielle from the pack she called the girl over.

"Fix this, and get me a new car."

Arielle nodded immediately ordering her pack giving them instructions. Pouting Talia realized she was in a dilemma as she had no way to get to school. Looking around her gaze landed on a familiar blue jeep and she smiled getting an idea. Heading over to the Stilinski household she knocked on the door and waited for Stiles to open it. Hearing a series of crashes and bangs she rolled her eyes as Stiles eventually appeared narrowing his eyes at her.

"Talia..."

"I need a ride to school."

"But what about your car?"

Talia stepped out of Stiles' way, showing him the state of her vehicle.

"Apparently the alphas have taken to vandalism now."

"Well you did kinda piss them off."

Talia shrugged and Stiles sighed in defeat knowing he was going to have to drive her to school.

"How come you're not taking Scott?"

"Scott bought a motorcycle,so he has his own ride."

"Nice."

Stiles shrugged and reluctantly opened the door to his jeep, Talia hopping in.

* * *

After an awkward car ride, Stiles and Talia eventually arrived at school. Slipping out the car seat Talia scanned the grounds of the school smirking as she saw the Twins jump of there bikes. About to head over to them she thought better of it, seeing them immediately make there way up to Lydia and Danny. Feeling the presence of a werewolf beside her she smiled seeing it was Isaac.

"How come Stiles drove you to school?"

Cocking her head in the direction of the twins she pouted.

"They seem to think that trashing my car will scare me off."

"And judging by that look on your face your planning to do something that's going to piss them off even more, right?"

Talia flashed a wicked smile.

"Of course"

Stiles let out a protest.

"But you're not planning on killing or hurting someone at school though right?"

"Hmmm...depends."

Hearing the purr of a motorcycle Talia realized Scott had arrived and skipped over to him as he parked his bike which looked tiny in comparison to the ones belonging to the twins. Suddenly struck with an idea Talia grinned at Scott.

"Nice wheels"

"Er thanks"

"If I were you i'd park it at the other end of the lot though."

Confusion morphed onto Scott's features.

"Why?"

"Or don't, but don't blame me when your bike gets destroyed."

Scott decided to listen to Talia and went to the other end of the lot and Talia returned to Isaac and Stiles waiting for Scott to join them.

"What was that about?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Talia cocked her head to the side focusing her gaze on the twin pups' bikes, Answering Isaac's question.

"Watch and find out."

Within a matter of seconds flames shot up coating the bikes in burning heat. With her trademark smirk on her lips Talia crossed the length of the parking lot heading for the twins. The twins stared in disbelief and anger at the brutal destruction of there vehicles immediately knowing that it was Talias doing. Brushing past the two Talia leaned into there ears whispering a warning in her voice.

"Werewolves burn too right?"

* * *

Finding Isaac and Scott stood at her locker Talia approached them.

"You obviously have something to say, so out with it."

"That was certainly..er...quite a show out there."

Taking it as a compliment the witch batted her eyelashes at Isaac and shrugged.

"What can I say, i'm all for dramatics"

"You could of hurt someone."

Rolling her eyes at the tanned wolf she sighed.

"Scotty, ever the voice of reason."

"I'm serious Talia, do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt of yours was."

"Did anyone get hurt? No. So stop bothering me about it."

Knowing Talia wasn't going to listen Scott sighed and stalked off to find Stiles leaving Talia and Isaac alone. Pouting she looked up at Isaac.

"So, are you going to tell me off too?"

"Are you going to listen if I do?"

"Nope"

Isaac shook his head smirking.

Hearing the clip clop of heels accompanied by a muttering Argent, Talia joined the two girls receiving unwelcoming glares.

"Allison can I talk to you...alone?"

Allison narrowed her eyes and Lydia snorted.

"You tried to kill her yesterday, do you honestly think I am going to leave her alone with you."

Talia folded her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow.

"If I wanted her dead do you think she would have a beating heart right now, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Shes right Lydia."

Lydia humphed before eventually leaving the two, who walked off to find an empty classroom.

Allison looked at Talia cautiously and the witch rolled her eyes lifting her arms in mock surrender.

"Relax, I've decided to join team hero for the time being."

Allison let out a sigh.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize"

Allison snorted not believing a word and began to walk off.

"And to say you're right."

Intrigued by what Talia had said Allison came to a halt then returned to her side.

"Go on."

"I was young all the guilt, the pain, loneliness I didn't want to feel any of that , it was overwhelming so i told myself not to feel, an eventually I just did. I stopped caring living purely on self preservation."

"You killed people Talia."

"I know, I didn't care so I never even give it a second thought."

"I've done bad things too, we all make mistakes but killing to get what you want-"

"-killing is all I've known, what else am I supposed to do Allison?"

"You're supposed to be a better person, do the right thing."

Talia ran her hand through her hair.

"Well that's not going to be easy."

"It's not meant to be easy."

The two girls stood in silence and Allison studied Talia replaying their conversation in her head. Allison realized that she actually understood why Talia was the way she was and felt sympathy for the girl. She had lost everything at such a young age and Allison understood why she had chosen to stop caring. Chewing on her lip Allison looked up at Talia who was obviously in thought and noticed for the first time a flicker of emotion in Talia's eyes. Giving a small sad smile to Talia she recognized it to be loneliness in the girls eyes and reached out to her putting a comforting hand on her arm finally having decided what she was going to do.

"I'll help you, but you have to stop with all the killing."

Talia pouted but nodded agreeing and the two girls left the classroom together heading to economics.

* * *

"You know whats weird?"

"Talia cocked her head walking down the empty corridor with Allison, rushing as they were late for class.

"What?"

"Well yesterday you were trying to kill me, in fact you probably would of killed me, and now were kind of friends."

"You clearly don't know how to pick friends very well then ."

The two girls laughed entering the classroom.

Not happy at being interrupted by the two laughing girls coach Finstock frowned at them causing Allison to press their lips together into a firm line. Pouting Talia widened her eyes looking up through her lashes at him and Allison lowered her head acting innocent.

"Girls take a seat, if this happens again i'll be seeing you two in detention."

The two sat down in their seats and Talia looked around seeing Isaac, Scott and Stiles watching her with confusion. Winking at them she leaned back in her chair and pretended to pay attention to the lesson.  
The rest of the day went kind of slow which frustrated Talia. The twins had avoided her which was a good idea on their part. Allison and Talia had developed a loose friendship, and walked to most of their lessons together, which worried Scott and the others.

During study hall they had parted their ways though, Allison have promised to go off somewhere with Lydia. Heading outside Talia slumped over a bench basking in the sunlight. Closing her eyes she could hear the murmurs of others who had decided to spend their free period outside as well as low murmuring from the spirits. Trying to focus on what the spirits were saying she drowned out the voices of her classmates. The murmurs stopped and a shadow moved over her causing her to open her eyes.

"Since when were you and Allison friends?"

"We came to a mutual agreement...of sorts."

"Oh?"

Talia moved on the bench making room for Isaac to sit down.

"I decided to join team good guys for the moment, so no more unnecessary killings."

Isaac nodded then searched the playground before speaking.

"So how are going to find Erica and Boyd?"

Talia looked around to check there were no ears on them.

"Tracking spell."

"Have you done it before?"

"Too many times to count."

"So how does it work?"

"You'll see tonight."

Talia picked up her phone having an incoming call.

"Arielle? I trust it's good news?"

"Yep well I got my pack to fix your car and i'll drop it off at the school for you so you can drive it home"

"Your leaving."

"Yeah, you've got your work cut out here and we'll only make things worse, were not going till tonight though."

Talia nodded disappointment in her voice.

"Youre right, i'll see you when this whole alpha thing blows over."

Hanging up the phone she put it her bag turning to Isaac.

"You can tell Derek he doesn't have to worry about Arielle and her pack anymore."

Isaac nodded not wanting to press the issue further and moved on to a different topic.

"So what if we find them, and the alphas are there?"

"Then i'll distract them while you get Boyd and Erica out quickly."

"I think we should tell Scott I mean there is five of them and I don't want you to go up against them alone."

"Isaac we'll be fine, my daddy made it clear he doesn't want me dead."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Isaac I can kill a werewolf without having to lift my little finger"

Isaac smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. The bell rang signalling the end of study period and they parted ways heading to lessons.

* * *

After school had finished Talia met Isaac in the parking lot and scanned the area for her car, smiling seeing her icy blonde friend sitting on the hood. Pulling Isaac over to the car she hugged Arielle.

"I honestly don't know what i'd do without you."

Arielle giggled and tossed Talia the keys, leaping gracefully of the hood.

"I'm going for a run, and don't worry about my pack, they are out getting there cars fixed."

Talia nodded and climbed in front of the wheel, while Isaac slid in the passenger seat opposite her.

Arriving home Talia walked up to the door and it opened without her having to touch it.

"That's creepy."

Talia laughed winking at Isaac.

"Witch remember."

Entering the house Talia pulled out a few candles and lit them putting them on the coffee table. Next she rummaged through cupboards pulling out an ancient looking bowl. Isaac stood watching her with curiosity as she explained what each piece of equipment was for. Next she made a cut across her palm and let the crimson liquid drip into the bowl until her hand healed. After that she instructed Isaac to hold out his palms.

"I don't know who Boyd and Erica are but you do, I need you to think about them, what the looked like, their scent, what they sound like, that sort of thing."

Isaac nodded and did as he was instructed. Talia placed her hands over his palms and closed her eyes chanting. Feeling the spell start to take place she grabbed Issac's hands.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah."

Slipping into an almost dreamlike state Talia began to see images and found herself in front of the old Beacon Hills bank. Walking in front of it she slipped through the door, hearing voices. Talia began to slip out of the trance returning to the comfort of her home. Opening her eyes she found Isaac watching her.

"Did you see that?"

Isaac swallowed nodding.

"They're at the old bank."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so should we tell Scott, or Derek?"

"Well Derek didn't want my help...and either did Scott so nope"

Talia realized she was still holding Isaac's hands and slipped them out of her grasp. Picking up her keys she went outside and opened her car door.

"Come on."

* * *

Pulling up a couple of blocks away from the bank the both slid carefully out of the car.

"So what was the plan again?"

"I distract the alphas, if they are in there and you focus on finding Erica and Boyd and getting them out."

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"Isaac, it'll be fine."

"I just, don't like the fact that your planning on facing them alone."

Talia turned to find Isaac behind her his face inches away from hers. Isaac was watching her intently his eyes looking worried. Holding his gaze a small smile formed on her lips. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, probably another disagreement with the plan and Talia silenced him by bringing her lips to his kissing him. Isaac moved a hand around her waist keeping her in place and she wrapped her arms around his neck them both getting lost in each others arms. Eventually pulling away she let out a long breath.

"Lets go get them out."

Isaac nodded and Talia made her way to the building Isaac trailing her a large distance away. Stepping into the building she couldn't see anyone but could feel the presence of several wolves.

Walking through she came to the center of the bank which was open to every entrance and exit on the ground level and balcony above.

"Come out to play, I know your in here."

Tala sang hearing rustling and moved of into another part of the bank.

"Here doggy, doggy"

A serious of loud roars erupted and she smirked knowing they were coming.

Seeing a pair of glowing eyes and hearing nails scraping along the floor she put her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?"

The she wolf in front of her roared showing her vicious fangs.

"I'm not supposed to hurt you."

Talia smirked and grabbed the wolf throwing her effortlessly into a wall cracking it and causing a cloud of dust to appear.

Crouching down by the alpha female she cooed.

"Who was supposed to get hurt?"

The wolf leaped up on her feet her claws extended and grabbed Talia scratching her arm. Kali growled and made to kick Talia who grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall cracking Kali's skull against it. The Alpha seethed and Talia smirked, only to have her victory cut short as Ennis entered and threw her off Kali creating a wound on Talia's shoulder.

"Oh now thats hardly fair."

Talia kicked the wolf that had attacked her sending him into a crumpled heap on the floor. Making her way back over to Kali she grabbed her, as Kali dug her claws into the witch's side. Hissing slightly in pain Talia snapped the alpha's hand back and twisted it till the wolf was on her knees.

"You fight like a girl."

"Grabbing the skull of the Alpha Talia smirked and hit her head of the ground causing the concrete floor to shake underneath the impact. She then threw Ennis through a glass window causing it to shatter the shards of glass piercing him. Talia brushed herself off and smirked.

"Youre making this way too easy."

The two alphas looked at each other and Talia cocked her head to the side. Climbing up from the floor the alphas lunged and her scratching her with their claws. Talia used her magic to throw them off of her confused as to why they werent fighting properly.

"What are you up to?."

Feeling a sharp twang of pain she sunk to the floor and looked up to at the two shadows in the doorway. The twins were stood there smirks on their face, clothes and hands coated in blood.

"What did you do?"

Talia found it a struggle to speak and realized her injuries werent healing, and she was rapidly losing blood. Slowly piecing the details together she widend her eyes in fury and horror.

"You killed them."

"You can't heal like a werewolf if you arent tied to a pack of them."

Talia tried to stand up only to be kicked back down by Kali, earning herself another injury.

Talia debated on using magic, deciding against it as she needed all her energy to focus on healing.

Turning to Kali she glared.

"Kicking someone when there down, real classy."

The she wolf rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest. The twins moved out of the doorway crouching down infront of Talia their eyes glowing red.

"We did warn you."

Talia scanned the room noticing Kali had left and widend her eyes in fear as she realized Isaac was in the building somewhere. Hearing a howl that belonged to Isaac she bit her lip and prayed he would be fine. A few moment later Kali returned and threw a badly injured Isaac into a wall rendering him unconscious. Talia screamed Isaac's name fearing for the wolf and the whole room began to tremble as the ceiling began to crumble as if the place had been hit by an earthquake. The alphas clutched their ears as the piercing sound echoed through the room. Rumbles of thunder could be heard outside the builiding aswell as the pattering of heavy rain. Hearing a pair of footsteps Talia kept her eyes on isaac not bothering to look away as she voice spoke her voice a hoarse whisper.

"What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same question, why did you come here?"

Talia turned around slowly facing Deucalion a ghost of a smirk on her pale lips.

"Maybe I came to say hi to my daddy."

Deucalion shook his head and stepped forward, aided by a slender woman with straight black hair and a dark skin tone. The head alpha kneeld down infront of Talia putting a clawed finger underneath her chin.

"Your witchy interference is causing my plans here, some difficulties, so I'm going to get rid of the problem."

Snarling Talia narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I'm going to kill you."

Chuckling Deucalion motioned to the two twins and they grabbed her arms restraining her while, the woman with the sleek hair took Deucalion's place in front of Talia and pulled a vial of a suspicious looking liquid out of her pocket. Talia turned her head away only for it to be pulled back into place and her mouth prized open. Coughing she reluctantly swallowed the liquid and it burnt her throat as it slid down. Hearing screaming Talia realized the shrill voice belonged to her and saw that the alphas were once again covering there ears , there eyes flickering from normal to red trying to keep themselves under control. The smell of fresh blood was dizzying her and she struggled to keep her eyes open as her body began to fade from feeling like it was being doused in molten lava, and was now feeling heavy and weak. Feeling the twins release her she lay limply on the ground catching sight of Isaac beginning to stir and eventually gave in succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter review and let me know any theories or ideas you have or if you simply just want to say that you love or hate it xx**


End file.
